New Blood
by Leah Miyukki LoveSick
Summary: This is a story that is based off of the Sookie Stackhouse series, not the show Trueblood. Eric Northman has a human pet whom he cares for deeply. Rate M for some Lolicon and future gore, blood, and lemons.
1. Prologue

**AN: Hey guys this story is based on the Sookie Stackhouse book series, not the show TrueBlood. Some events in the story are inspired by the books as well as the characters, places, and so on. I do not own any of the traditional story line characters, but I do own Leah and I have partial ownership of Alyssa...So yeah!**

**Prologue**

The woman held her baby to her breast, tears streaming down her face. She ran her fingers over the baby's features lightly. The new other smiled down at her child and then up at her husband. He too was smiling. The man reached for his wife's hand and held it tightly.

A nurse entered the room.

"So, do you have a name picked out for her?" She asked holding her pen to the clipboard.

The man and woman looked at each other as if sharing a thought.

"Leah, Leah Adele Herveux."

The nurse scribbled the name onto a pink note card as well as the day's date, time of birth, and the child's birth weight. She pushed the little card into the side of the basinet.

"Alrighty then. You have a visitor Mrs. Herveux. Would you like me to send him in?"

The weary woman nodded and hushed her crying child.

After a moment a tall, blond haired man entered. The room fell completely silent.

"Hello Sookie, Alcide."

"Eric," the man greeted coldly.

"No need to be so icy Were. I came to congratulate you and your wife, on the birth of your child."

"Oh, that's all?" Alcide inquired critically.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, that is all. May I see the child?"

The parents looked at each other carefully, unsure of what to say. Surely this man they had known for so many years would not harm their only child. The mother nodded and held the tightly bundled baby out to him.

Eric carefully lifted the tiny bundle from her mother's arms. He held the baby with one arm; his free hand gently pushed aside the soft pink blanket to look at the baby. Steel blue eyes met icy blue ones. A tingle of electricity coursed through his veins. His pupils grew wide and he felt a surge of pain shoot through his partially extended fangs.

"Eric…"Sookie warned.

"I won't."

"Give her back."

Carefully the man returned the child to her mother. His eyes remained on the girl, staring at her intently. Eric could feel the electricity that holding the child had given him, leaving his body. The tips of his fingers tingled gently. As he turned to leave, the baby began to cry. The visitor paused and for a moment turned back. As his gaze returned to the girl, the crying stopped. When he went yet again to take his leave, Leah began to cry.

Out in the hall Eric's second in command, Pam, was waiting for him. She straightened from where she had been leaning against the wall calmly. She ran her fingers through her long blond hair.

"Well, what did you find?" She asked just loud enough for him to hear.

"There's something different about her."

"What do you mean different?"

"I don't know, it's not something I can explain. She is defiantly someone I'll be keeping an eye on."

"Anything else?"

"I wonder who her godparents are."

Pam rolled her eyes and stalked off leaving, Eric on his own.


	2. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey guys so I thought I would let you all know that this story is one that I have written out. Most of the chapters are written, so I'm just typing them. After chapter eleven it will take me awhile to get the next several chapters up because they are still in the writing process. I'll get the chapters up as fast as I can so here is chapter one! Thanks! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sookie Stackhouse and the related subject matter, but I do own Leah with partial ownership of Alyssa. Thankies!**

**Chapter One**

"Leah! Come on sweetie, we've got to go!" Sookie yelled up the stairs.

"I'll be down in a second!" I hollered back.

I looked at myself in the mirror one last time. My long black hair spilled over my pale shoulders. I was adorned in a black tank top with lace, jeans, and chucks. I sighed... I had no idea what someone was supposed to wear to visit a vampire at his bar. I knew that my parents were really dressed up, but to me I didn't see the point. It was just Fangtasia. We'd been there several times before. It was just another typical Visit. To see Eric. My heart skipped a beat. Every time I saw him or even thought about him my heart skipped a beat and I found that I couldn't wait to see him. With a sigh I went downstairs.

My mom, Sookie, was waiting for me. She was dressed in black slacks and a deep red scoop neck top. Upon seeing me she looked me up and down with mild distaste. She grabbed her wrap before speaking.

"Leah, are you really going to wear that? Can't you wear something nicer?" She asked me wearily.

"This is the same type of outfit I wear every time." I mumbled as we went out the door.

Outside my dad, Alcide was waiting for us in his truck. My mom climbed into the other open up front seat and I into the back. Inside, the sound of country music played softly, I rolled my eyes and tugged my iPod out of my pocket and tucked the little earbuds in. Soon rock and scream played in my ears, just loud enough to cover up the sound of the radio. By the time we were on the road my parents were talking softly.

They always seemed so happy, my parents did. They held hands in the car and smiled constantly. The only time they ever seemed unhappy was when they had to go to Fangtasia…and when I was called to come as well. There were times; more and more often now, were I felt like a burden on my parents. I lived in the home that y mom had been raised in. I had what was once her room even as my own. Now that I was older, they left me home alone all the time, choosing instead to spend their nights in Shreveport at a 'for work' apartment. Where I lived, Bon Temps, everyone knew everyone. The school was k-12 and everyone was pretty typical. That's where I stood out.

I wasn't like the other kids my age, even when I was younger, I was different. I had telepathy. Just like my mom; she referred to it as a disability, even to me. My father, and a few others, thought of it as a gift. From a young age I had been exposed to Supes, the supernatural creatures that lied alongside humans. Vampires and shape-shifters mo longer lived in the shadows. Other beings like demons, witches, telepaths, and fairies especially, still hid their existence. My father was a specific type of shifter, a Were. Weres turned into only one specific animal and usually that meant wolves. He was also the leader of the Shreveport pack. Somewhere I had a half-brother that could change into a wolf. Via my parents' instructions, we had never been allowed to meet. My mother was a telepath, but people just called her crazy. She did what she could to let only a few people know what she was. Vampires were quite fond of collecting telepaths on their payroll. So, not only was I supernatural in nature, I was a freak at school. No one knew I was telepathic, even my mother was unsure. When I was younger I had been open about it, now that I was older though, I kept it to myself. My mom thought that perhaps it had faded away. The kids at school could tell that there was something different about me. They just couldn't place it. Then there was the fact that my favorite color was black and I liked scream. That was a real crowd pleaser in Bon Temps…Not!

"Leah, we're here."

The sound of my father's voice pulled me from my thoughts. I nodded in response and climbed out of the truck.

At the door we were stopped.

"How old is this girl?"

"15." I answered before my parents could speak.

"You cannot enter."

"Yes I can. I was invited." I retorted shortly.

"By who?"

"By me Indra." A tall blond man said, stepping forward.

My eyes locked with his and my heart skipped a beat before it began to pound wildly.

"Eric." Alcide said coldly.

"Come in, we have much to discuss."

The three of us followed Eric into the bar. All around us there were people dressed in black. Fangbangers hanging around the vampires and the tourists crowded in groups chatting nervously. Reaching the booth my parents slid in side by side. There was no room for me. Eric stood back and waved me into the side across from my parents. I swallowed hard as I slid in and Eric slid in next to me.

When Eric began to talk I focused on the sound of his voice and proceeded to zone out. After awhile I felt his cold hand grasp mine beneath the table, out of sight of my parents. A wave of electricity shot through my body and my skin began to tingle. The man next to me squeezed my hand gently; letting me know that he felt it too. All too soon for my liking he let go, as Pam approached.

"Eric, may I move the young human to your office for now? One of the patrons is watchful of her."

Eric stood and nodded to let me out. To my little surprise, my parents made no move to prevent it. I mumbled under my breath as I followed Pam out of the main bar to her maker's office. She unlocked the door and let me in.

"Don't worry kid, Eric will come to you shortly." Pam said disappearing.

My face heated lightly. I knew that Pam knew what there was between Eric and I, but that didn't make it any less weird.

Eric had been in my life, ever since I could remember. First it had been the occasional visit to the house. When I was 10 my parents began leaving me home alone and every now and then he would stop by to see how I was doing. By the time I was 14, I was his. My parents had been out of town and as usual he had stopped over to see how I was. I invited him to stick around and watch a movie with me. When he went to leave I hugged him, just like I always did. As a child my hugs made him laugh, not only because he towered over me, but because I had no fear of this man who could easily kill me without a second thought. On that night, just more than a year ago while I hugged him, something changed. The electricity we always felt when in contact with each other finally caused him to act. Eric had taken my chin in his hand and tilted my face to his. He leaned down and kissed me. The little jolts were suddenly waves of liquid fire and crackling bolts of lightning. We had been together, ever since.

The sound of a key turning in the door tugged me from my thoughts. I had been leaning against his desk and now my nails dug into the wood. My heart rate picked up and knew he was near. The door flew open and then slammed shut. Within moments I was being lifted from the ground and into Eric's arms. His lips pressed to mine and mine to his. We kissed feverishly; we hadn't seen each other for the last three months. The next thing I knew I was sitting in his lap and being held to his chest. I felt his fingers move against my hair.

"I've missed you Leah." The Viking murmured softly.

"I've missed you too."

"It's been too long."

"You're telling me!" I growled against his neck.

"I know, I know, I'm sorry."

For a few moments we stayed there in silence. I knew Eric could hear my heart beating and the blood rushing through my veins. I could feel his cold hands moving along my skin calmly. His chest was still beneath my head and his thoughts were equally calm and still.

"I wonder how they would feel if I took you from them?" Eric thought after a bit.

"I don't think they would like that much." I admitted quietly.

"Why, though? It's like you're their trophy or something."

I bit my lower lip in silence. I knew that what he said was true and that I shouldn't care, but I did, and it hurt. A wave of sadness rolled over me.

"Leah, I didn't mean that they don't care." Eric said.

"I know." I whispered.

"I didn't mean to upset you."

"I know, it's okay."

I started to sit up and pull away from Eric, instead though, his arms constricted around me and held me against him. I closed my eyes.

"Please don't. Let me, let us, and enjoy this."

I nuzzled Eric's neck gently, his cool skin almost warm to me. He pulled me closer against him and lowered his head. I tilted my own out of his way. Fangs grazed against my neck as well as lips. I began to stroke his long hair mindlessly while he prodded and played with a soft spot on my neck. I knew what he wanted and that he was asking for it…In his own way.

"Okay."

I spoke no louder than a breath, but he had heard me. His tongue slid along my neck and then he bit. It stung at first, as it always did, and I clenched my eyes shut tightly. Than the pain faded away and I could feel Eric's thirst be satisfied. Within moments he was finished. He proceeded to lick the spot clean.

"Would you like to drink from me?" He asked leaning back in his chair.

I ran my hands over his chest thoughtfully.

"Not tonight, my parents may actually notice."

Eric smiled at me. It was warm, it was familiar, and it was something I loved, because it was genuine. Genuine was something I rarely saw, at least at school and with my parents anyways.

"What are you thinking?" He asked taking my hands and kissing my fingers.

"Being genuine."

"How interesting."

I smiled at him and ran my fingers through the ends of my hair. He rested his hands on my hips.

"I have to go soon don't I?" I inquired softly.

"Yeah, but not yet. I think I'm going to have to send your parents somewhere so I can stay with you for awhile."

"I'd like that."

"Me too, we've been separated for too long."

"That's because somebody has been busy…" I said, hinting at my displeasure.

"I know, but I'm back now and that's what counts. I couldn't help it. I know you hated it and I hate it too."

"Desole."

"It's okay."

For a little while longer Eric and I stayed as we were. My head rested against his chest, my legs on each side of him. His arms were wrapped around my and his lips pressed to the top of my head. I closed my eyes and sighed softly; I was in my happy place.

Pam entered.

"Her parents are ready to leave."

Eric stood, still holding me against him. I rested my head on his shoulder.

"Give us a moment Pam."

The blond nodded and left the room.

"I promise I'll see you again soon." Eric said setting me down.

"Okay." I whispered looking up at him.

"It'll be okay."

Eric's large hand caught my chin. His thumb traced my lower lip. I slid up onto my toes. I placed my hand on the back of his neck. My own personal giant leaned down and kissed me slowly. Liquid heat seared through my body. I began to tremble. Eric's strong arms slipped around me supporting me.

"It's time to go…"

"I know…"

We disentangled ourselves and looked at each other. Eric took my hand and led me back into the bar. When the blare of the music and the voices were much louder he let go of my hand. I saw my parents standing by the door waiting for me. I looked back at Eric and he nodded at me, but just barely. I turned back slowly and moved towards the door. When I reached my parents they turned and went out the door. I followed after them quietly.

The car ride home was quiet. I sat in back with my back to the door and my feet on the seat. The sound of Black Veil Brides played in my ears. I was in a quiet mood. As I usually was after our visits to Fangtasia. The feeling of being with Eric was fading away and I found that part of me was fading away as well. I bit my lip softly, touching my tongue to the little metal stud in my lip.

My parents had been irate when I came home with the little stud. My mother had yelled at me for scarring my body. In the end I had been grounded for one week and I got to keep the piercing. Eric too had disliked it at first, but it grew on him and now, he loved it.

Pulling into the driveway I looked up from my lap and out the window. Eric's car was in the driveway and he and Pam were waiting for us. I sucked in a deep breath and got out of the truck as calmly as I could. Eric stood as we approached.

"What do you want Eric?" Sookie hissed.

"I have a job for you my dear telepath."

"And you didn't tell us before because…" my father trailed.

"Because I got the call just after you left."

"Okay, and…"

"And you have to leave tonight. Everything has been arranged and you will be debriefed on the way. Now, go pack."

Sookie and Alcide looked at each other and then back at Eric. Neither of them were happy about this. Sookie turned to look at me.

"Leah, will you be okay home alone?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine." I said sullenly.

Despite the way I was acting for my parents, inside I was so excited.

My parents went inside to pack, so Eric and I sat down on the porch swing.

"Did you really get a call?" I asked softly.

"Yes, actually, I did. It was quite convenient."

"Are you going to stay the night?"

"Of course, unless you want to me to go back to Shreveport."

"I want you to stay." I assured him.

"I'm glad."

"Eric began to rock the swing back and forth slowly. I closed my eyes and rested my head on his shoulder.

"Tired?"

"Very."

"I can come back tomorrow."

"No, I just got you back, I plan on keeping you."

"Fine by me."

"So, what's the job their doing?"

The short version of what Eric was telling me was that he was loaning out my mom. That one of the areas was having a money problem and that Sookie's telepathic abilities were useful. He also explained that her form of payment was changing. Instead of receiving a large sum of money, all the house bills and taxes would be paid for her as well as the up keep on the terrible driveway. Sookie would receive a smaller payment as a result.

"On the note of telepathy, are you ever going to tell me?"

"If I am or not?"

"Yes, Leah."

"Wait till my parents leave." I breathed quietly as I sat up.

"Very well, little one."

After a few more minutes my parents returned. Eric stood to address them.

"The directions to your destination have been programmed into this GPS. You should be there within a few hours or so. The job will take you as long as you need, then you are free to return."

Sookie nodded and took the GPS. Her and Alcide climbed back into the truck. The three of us stayed on the porch until they were far down the road.

"Pam, Eric, please come in." I invited warmly.

"Leah, where's the Trueblood?" Pam called from the kitchen.

"Mom doesn't keep any." I told her walking inside and closing the door.

"Can I invite someone over who can bring blood?" She then asked with bright eyes.

"Yeah, but only one."

"Cool."

I watched as Pam whipped out her cell phone. She dialed and hit the call button. A moment later rapid French was spewing from her mouth. As I focused in I found that I could almost follow the conversation. Every now and then a word was said slowly enough that although I didn't know what it meant I could figure it out. I was just about to turn around when I was swept off my feet.

Eric had snuck up behind me. By taking hold of my hips he easily lifted and rotated me. My giant had ten proceeded to toss me over his shoulder to carry me. My long black hair bounced against the back of his knees with each step. My nose was just about level with the top of his pants. I opened my mouth to say how rude that was when he tossed me onto the couch on my back. I stared up at him. Eric sat down on the cushion nearest me and leaned over me till his face hovered above mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him down for a kiss. His hand began inching up my shirt, then, the door bell rang.

I squirmed away from him and went to the door. I opened it to reveal a beautiful vampire.

She was taller than me, but only by a few inches. Her eyes were a vivid green set in deathly pale skin. Her hair was long and cut choppily. There was a mix of colors there, as if a crayon box had exploded on her head. Each color faded into the next from darkest to lightest. She was a walking rainbow.

"Hi, I'm Alyssa. Pam invited me."

"Please, come in." I said to the cheery vamp.

Stepping aside I made room for the girl. As she passed towards the kitchen I turned following her with my eyes. Mindlessly I shut the door.

"Interesting, isn't she?"

"I've never seen a vamp like her before."

"And she's possibly the only one. Especially for one her age."

"How old is she?"

"She is older than Pam, but not nearly as old as me. I think I once heard her say that she once modeled for Da Vinci.

"Wow…" I wanted to say more, but it was all I could think to say.

"Usually vampires of her age tend to be decidedly more cynical. Alyssa is the most up-beat vampire I know."

"And if I was a vampire?"

"You would be decidedly masochistic even as you grew older and not up-beat, but dark and sinister."

I stared at him.

"That would be your core. You'd have good days and bad, just like everyone else."

I nodded.

"Did I scare you?"

"Just a little.' I admitted.

"Hey, when you become a vampire, if ever, it will be your choice."

"Do you want me to become a vampire?" I asked.

Eric and I had had many long and lengthy discussions about the subject. The end result was that he was relatively unsure about how he felt about it; including his unsureness about him being the one to change me.

"Yes, but not now. I like how soft and warmish you are."

I smiled at him. This was his default answer. Plus, I wasn't really that warm, he was only a few degrees cooler than me. Just enough to be noticeable.

"So, how do Alyssa and Pam know each other?"

"I'm not completely sure. I believe they met before I summoned Pam here to help me with the bar. She has been free to leave, but she has stuck around…I think it's because the two reconnected."

"Okay."

Eric reached over and pulled me into his lap. I snuggled into his chest. He stroked my hair. I was glad he was here; I missed him so much when he was gone and I hate only seeing him for a few hours.

"How's the queen?"

"She's fine. She is becoming quite curious about my business. I owe loyalty to her, but all the same, it's becoming too much for me. I understand her curiosity, but I've been wondering if she has plans for my little establishment."

"What will you do if she takes over?"

"I'll open another bar."

"Why not open another one now?" I asked curiously.

"I've thought about it. It wouldn't be hard really. The thing is though; I'm sick of this crowd; the fangbangers and the tourists. Part of me wants to open a vampire only bar beneath a mixed crowd bar, but I'd have to go to a bigger city with a higher vampire population. Plus the vampire only part would have to be a secret because technically I am not allowed to discriminate against the humans."

"Where would you go?"

"New Orleans, or New York, perhaps. Maybe London or Paris. Sweden or Germany would be nice as well."

I bit my lower lip softly. Eric sounded alive at the thought of traveling and visiting these other places. I knew his sheriffdom was tiring him and that his contract of time was nearly up. In just a few short years he would be free of Louisiana and he could go as he pleased. A lump formed in my throat. A wave of nausea passed through me. Surely when he was free he would leave…He would leave me…

"Leah, what's wrong?" He asked me anxiously.

I silently cursed our blood bond.

"Just thinking."

"About? Don't lie to me, something upset you deeply."

"You're going to leave…"

"What?"

"Aren't you? When your contracts up? I know you like it here, but why stay here when you can travel at will and start a new bar, somewhere you've never been, someplace you've known from your first life?"

"And this displeases you?" Eric inquired confused.

"I displease myself." I said.

I shut down. My mental barriers flew up and I forced my emotions away. All of them.

"And yes, I am a telepath.

Sullenly I stalked into the kitchen. Pam was sitting at the table a bottle of Trueblood in her hand. Alyssa was perched on the counter, a bottle by her side. Upon my entrance the fluent French stopped neither of them said a word as I grabbed a tub of chocolate brownie explosion ice cream and a spoon. Nor did they speak when I disappeared to my room.

I shut the door behind me and sighed. I sat down on my bed and turned on the TV. Suckerpunch was playing so I stopped there and settled into bed. I ate the ice cream from the tub.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

The door to my room eased open slowly, creaking gently as Eric walked in and shut the door behind him. He sat down on the bed next to me and wrapped a strong pale arm around me.

"I'm not going to leave you. Not like that and not anytime soon."

That's when I began to cry. I stood, trying to get away to cry in solace, but I was caught against my pet rock. The more I tried to get away the closer he held me.  
>"Leah, relax." He whispered in my ear soothingly.<p>

"I'm sorry…"

"Don't be."

"I feel like a child."

"Compared to me you are."

I glared up at him.

"My point is I know things will be different with you than with others. I've known that all along. I don't expect you to always try and by an adult. You're 15. I know that. Don't try to be anything you're not."

"Okay."

Eric pulled me up and kissed my forehead. I closed my eyes and sighed softly. I felt his chest vibrate gently as he began to hum quietly.

"This is why I need to be around you more, so that you don't have these fears."

Pam and Alyssa walked in. I sat up and wiped my tear stained cheeks.

"There you are!" Alyssa said cheerfully.

"We need you to make the DVD player work." Pam stated calmly.

"What?"

"The DVD,"

"Don't you know how to work one?"

"Well, if I did I wouldn't be asking for your help now would I?"

"Alright, alright."

I stood slowly from the bed and went to the door. I looked back at Eric who indicated he'd wait for me here. I nodded and headed downstairs. In the living room I found that everything was already set up.

"And what did you need help with?" I asked crossing my arms tightly.

"Make it play."

I sighed and bent over to the little box. I hit the 'play' button.

"Voila!"

"You speak French?" Alyssa asked excitedly.

"Only a little. Sorry." I added noticing her down turned face.

"Thank you, you may return to Eric."

"Thank you for your permission all great and powerful Pam." I said sarcastically.

"You are most welcome favored human pet of my Master."

I sighed and rolled my eyes. I turned and headed back towards the stairs. I yawned as I made my way up the stairs. I loved these vamps, they were my closest friends, but boy could they be tiring! At times it was like being a 3 year olds babysitter. Other times it was terrifying knowing that they could kill me at any moment. Especially when they were upset. Sometimes I felt childish and inexperienced in comparison to them.

Reaching the door to my room I pulled it open slowly.

Eric was lying in bed topless and in a pair of draw string flannel pajama pants that he kept there. Votives were scattered throughout the room in patterns. The fire cast a warm yellow glow across the walls.

"Come here Babydoll."

I approached him slowly removing my top as I went and wiggling out of my jeans. I picked up his shirt from the floor and turned my back to him. I eased my bra off and slid his shirt on. I slipped under the covers next to him and settled against his body.

"Goodnight Leah."

"Goodnight Eric."


	3. Chapter 2 pt 1

**AN: Hey guys so chapter two is now up! Again I do not own Sookie Stackhouse and the related subject matter, but I do own Leah and part of Alyssa...I think I own her right foot, left leg, eyes, boobs, and a few other things... But Leah is alllllllll mine! Thankies!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two<strong>

I rolled over in bed, now lying on my stomach. I opened my eyes slowly, lids feeling heavy. Turning my head to the side I glared at my clock, which seemed to glare right back. I closed my eyes. It was only 8 in the morning. What was I doing up? Pulling my pillow into a different position I tried to go back to bed, but to no avail. Apparently it was time to get up.

The warm water pounded down on me. My blackened nails stood out starkly against not only my skin, but the white of the shower walls. I held my face under the water rubbing the soap off my skin. I turned the shower off my body dripping with quickly cooling water. I grabbed a towel and wrapped it around my body, tucking it so it would stay up. Wiping the condensation off the mirror, I picked up my wash cloth and finished washing the makeup off my face. Still wrapped in my towel, I went downstairs to the kitchen. I opened the cupboard and got the coffee maker out. Silently I went about making the delicious caffeinated drink.

Sticking to my French vanilla coffee creamer was a note. I pulled the yellow sticky note off and closed the fridge. It read:

Good morning Leah. I hope you slept well. I stayed until you were deep asleep. I did have to return to Shreveport. Assuming that your parents haven't returned by tonight, please come to Fangtasia. I left a car out back where it is not easily seen and a 'work' permit. ~Eric

I smiled. If nothing else, Eric knew inside how to be a gentleman, and where to leave notes if he really wanted them fond. Sometimes, the notes were stuck to my makeup, or to a mirror. Other time, like today, the coffee pot or the creamer. Occasionally he left them on the fridge or a cupboard, but not often. Even when I stayed with him he would follow the same procedure, putting it somewhere where I would find it without a doubt. I pulled a mug down from a shelf and made my cup. I then went into the living room and settled on the couch with coffee and a book.

* * *

><p>I was working on my last cup of coffee when the phone rang. I tucked my bookmark into place and went to the kitchen to get the phone. Earlier I had changed into a short black silky robe that Eric had gotten me for my birthday last year.<p>

"Hello?"

"Hello. Leah, is this you?"

It was my mom.

"Hi, mom." I said brightly.

"Hi sweetie, how are you?"

"Fine, just having some coffee."

"Are you? How nice…"

"Yeah, so, what's up?"

"Well, I was just calling to remind you to do your chores and to let you know that this could take awhile."

"What do you mean?" I inquired.

"Well, the situation here is a little more complicated than it seemed. It's going to take us at least 2 weeks I think to get everything sorted out."

"So long?" I whined falsely.

"I know sweetie, I'm sorry, but it really can't be helped. Your father and I will be back as soon as we can."

"Okay…"

"I love you."

"Love you."

"Bye."

"Bye."

I set the phone back on the charger and smiled. I was now looking at 2 uninterrupted weeks with Eric, or so I hoped. We would be able to see each other as we pleased without worry. I was quite happy with myself as I went upstairs to finish getting ready.

Being a girl was rough. I had decided this long ago, but as I stood in the bathroom blow drying my long locks I was reminded of this.

Society practically demanded that girls look nice. Girls had to shave, but guys didn't. Girls had to wear shirts, but guys didn't. Guys had it so easy.

I sighed and shut the blow dryer off. I ran a brush through my hair forcing all the knots out. I stared at the frizzy mass as I plugged in my flat iron into the wall. While I waited for it to heat up I went into my room and got dressed. I put on a basic black bra and matching panties. I slipped a black and white stripped corset on, zipping the side up. Finally I wiggled into a short poufy skirt. Returning to the bathroom I quickly straightened my hair. To finish I did my makeup and fixed my hair.

It was 3 when I finished.

I had spent my morning drinking coffee and reading a book. At some point I had made myself some toast. Around 1:30 I had done my hair and sipped lunch. Just as I thought this my stomach growled and informed me that I needed food. So I went into the kitchen to get some.

"Ha!" I said aloud as I found the ramen.

I quickly dumped the contents into a bowl and popped it into the microwave. I set the time for 3 minutes and waited when the timer went off I stood and took it out. Well the hot liquid cooled I went upstairs to my room to get my iPod. On the way down my phone buzzed. I pulled it out of my hidden skirt pocket. It was a text from Eric.

R u up?

~Yea, y?

Im up

~Okay…And?

Come to the bar

~Is everything okay?

Yes.

~Kay. B there soon.

Merci

I tucked my phone away and went out back. As Eric had said there was a car and a work permit waiting for me I put the keys into the ignition and drove off.

I parked the car in back and slid out of the car. It was still relatively light out. The sun was just beginning to set. I locked the doors and headed towards the back door.

Inside the humans were busy getting the car ready for tonight. A young woman with crimson hair was waiting around. When she saw e she waved me over. Crimson stood and led me to a back room.

"Eric is waiting for you in the next room."

"Merci." I mumbled as she left.

In a way the matter in which I had been dealt with reminded me of a bank; the ones that have private viewing rooms. I remembered going to one once with my mother. She handed a key to the teller. The man led us into the back. He retrieved a box from a wall of many others. He pulled it out and took us to another room, leaving us alone until we were done.

I opened the door at the other end of the room slowly.

"_Leah…_"

Hearing Eric's voice say my name, laced with hunger made me shiver. I felt my heart pound and our bond throb. It was practically visible in the dark room.

"_Come here…_"

I approached Eric. Subconsciously I knew he was sitting on a bed, waiting for me. I also knew how hungry he was and how badly he desired to drain me. I felt the bed with my leg. I kneeled onto it and moved slowly towards him.

"_Ah…Leah…_"

It was almost frightening to hear his voice like that.

Eric's large hands reached out to me, guiding me to him with his hands on my hips. He cradled me to his chest, his nose and lips brushed against my neck, his teeth scrapped against the skin.

"_I dreamed about this all day…_"

He sunk his fangs into my neck.

"Eric…" I whimpered softly.

My nails dug into his fore arms deeply. I could feel him drawing deeply on the wound. When he stopped not long after I curled against him.

"Perfection." The hunger was gone from his voice.

"So you called me here to be your snack?"

"Yes, but I wanted you by me as well." He explained stroking my hair.

"Your hard…"I whispered an odd reality settling on me.

"I know, it's always like this after a first feeding."

I moved against him slightly.

"Leah…" He was warning me.

I shifted so my back was pressed to his chest. One of his arms wrapped around my wait instinctively. I took his other arms and sucked on his wrist. I felt him hold me tightly. The more I sucked on the skin, the ore he moved behind me. I bit him trying to pierce the skin. Being unsuccessful he took his wrist from me and bit it. I sucked on the oozing wound. Moments later I stopped, feeling something wet against the space between my top and bottoms. I closed my eyes settling against him.

"You seem pleased with yourself." Eric stated, gently stroking my skin.

"I am."

"Why?"

I wiped my back and held my dampened fingers near his face.

"That's why." I said smiling.

"You like that?"

"Yes."

"I can give you more." Eric said getting above me and sticking his hand up my skirt.

"Eric!" I whispered shaking.

"The things I could do to you…"

As he spoke he seemed lost in thought.

"Snap out of it."

Ice blue orbs bored into mine. His lips pressed to mine. I wiggled beneath him trying to free myself, but instead he gripped me more tightly.

"Eric…" I gasped painfully.

In response my vampire only became rougher with me. I shifted slightly and jerked my knee upwards into his crotch. The man above me growled in pain and his eyes flared with anger.

"Stop…" I whimpered.

The anger dissipated and was replaced with something softer. A gentle hand slid along my corset and over my hips. Over and over the loop was repeated. I ran my hand up Eric's neck pulling him down for a kiss. His tongue invaded my mouth gently dominating mine. Strong fingers gripped my skirt and pulled it off slowly.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey guys, so actually this is the first part of chapter two. I will be posting two more parts that go with it. Up coming will be a part of lemony goodness, and then I shall return to the scheudualed programming! Thankies!<strong>


	4. Chapter 2 LEMON

**AN: Hey guys so this chapter is just one big lemon of lemony goodness! If you don't like, don't read, that's why I'm posting it as a seperate part, that way it can just be skipped over. So long as you understand that sex does in fact happen you do not need to read the lemon to understand the story. Kapeash? Okie doke so as usual I do not own Eric...Unfortunatly, or anything else Stackhouse related. I do own Leah!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two Lemon <strong>

Eric gently pulled Leah under him, his hands moving along her barely clad body. His lips moved along her quickly heating skin kissing and nipping as he went. The man moved down her neck slowly, pausing to suckle heavily on the curve of her neck. The girl let out a gentle whimper as her hands went to his hair, knotting her fingers there. He kissed down the center of her chest, pausing momentarily to remove the troublesome bra. With her breasts now exposed to the cool air her nipples perked up. Eric slowly let his tongue loose from his mouth and allowed it to caresses each quickly erecting bud. Leah arched her back slightly, silently offering more of the fleshy mounds to him. Closing his lips around one pink nipple he bit into the skin drawing a small amount of blood. The girl gasped and dragged her nails down his back. Releasing her nipple, Eric kissed down her body until his mouth was hovering above her panty line. He teasingly slid his tongue beneath the waistband, causing his girl to hiss in pleasure. Slowly, her slid her remaining piece of clothing off.

Now that she was completely naked beneath him, Leah was suddenly shy about her body and tried to cover herself as much as she could. Eric gripped her wrists lightly and pulled them apart so that she was once again entirely exposed to him.

"You don't need to hide from me Leah. I love your body and it is more beautiful then I have ever dreamed."

Eric stood and began to undress himself slowly so that Leah could enjoy the sight. First came his shirt, gradually exposing an expanse of creamy pale skin and well formed muscles. While the girl's eyes wandered over his body she noted that the scars from his past life did not detract from his body, but rather enhanced it. There was a particularly big one across his chest. She rose and ran her fingertips lightly over the scar. The Viking trembled and wrapped and arm around her. Leah began to kiss her lovers skin, carefully starting to remove his pants. All too readily, Eric helped her remove his remaining clothing. With the two completely nude Eric laid his woman down on the bed.

"This might hurt Leah…" He warned in a husky voice.

"I know, but it's supposed to isn't it?"

"Yes, I suppose it is."

Leah slid her fingers down Eric's smooth chest until her fingers wrapped around his semi-hard shaft. He stroked it and pumped experimentally a few times. The vampire above her let out a low groan to show her just how happy he was. She repeated the process for several minutes, all the while growing quickly excited. With a steady hand Eric slipped a finger inside of her, making the girl gasp and stop her attentions for a moment. Locking eyes the lovers touched each other in time with each other. Soon, the man noticed that his woman was more than ready for him and he was unsure of how much longer he would be able to stand her sinful touch. As his finger slid out of her wet cavern the girl let out the first of many breathy moans. Smiling, Eric placed his tip at her virgin entrance.

"Are you sure?"

Leah nodded. "Yes."

Eric eased himself inside of her going until he reached her barrier. Feeling it still in place he smiled to himself, so few women were still pure in this time that to have found one again pleased him greatly; especially knowing that she was trusting him enough to be the first. The back of his mind told him that not only would he be the first, but the last as well and that no other man besides him would have her. In one smooth thrust he broke through. Leah cried out in pain, her nails digging deep into his back, leaving little crescent shaped marks in their wake. The girl buried her face against his neck waiting for the pain to cease. The man held her to his chest waiting patiently, the entire time lavishing every bit of her with gentle kisses and loving caresses. After several painful moments he moved slightly. When the girl beneath him didn't object he began to move in and out of her slowly and steadily. As much as he wanted to screw her senseless he paced himself, knowing that this would only be the first of her yielding to him. The feeling of power grew between them as he picked up his pace. The normal electricity that coursed through them became something stronger and more raw. Liquid fire scorched through their veins bringing them both closer and closer to their eminent climaxes. The feeling of Leah's walls convulsing around his swollen length informed Eric of her nearness. At last, the girl burst, her hot wet fluids coating him thickly. With a few more, well lubricated thrusts, Eric too reached his climax. Carefully, he collapsed besides her. Leah curled up against his chest, his length still inside her.

"We have to go back out to the bar don't we?"

"Yeah, we do… But not yet."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, I'd really like to know what you all thought about this lemon so please give me feedback!<strong>


	5. Chapter 2 pt 2

**AN: So this is the second part of chapter two. It is rather short, but that's because I removed a decent sized chunk of my original written story, because it really doesn't need to be in here. Enjoy! Oh, I do not own the Stackhouse related material, but I do own Leah. Thankies!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two Part Two<strong>

I sat next to Eric in the bar. It was his night on duty. As a result he was sitting in his throne on a little stage area. I sat on a smaller version next to him. My legs were crossed and my foot rose and fell in time with the music. My hands rested peacefully in my lap. Eric reached over and took my hand. His thumb gently rubbed the skin there; I smiled at him softly.

Pam approached.

"You seem to be in a good mood." She murmured as she stood next to him.

"I am."

"Why?"

I felt Eric squeeze my hand gently.

"I see…" She commented. "And how do you feel Leah?"

"Sore, but happy."

"Eric, he has that effect on Women." Pam said a smile growing, "but so does Alyssa…"

I moved my gaze to follow Pam's. Walking in the main door was the vampire from the night before, her rainbow locks bouncing lightly.

"Hey! You're the little chick from last night." The young looking vamp commented cheerfully.

"Yes, yes I am."

"Leah, right?"

"Yes ma'am."

Alyssa and I smiled at each other. Then, out of nowhere the girl grabbed Pam and pulled her into a deep throaty kiss. When the two separated the bar had fallen relatively silent. Many of the men were watching Pam and Alyssa expectantly. My face flushed slightly and Eric rolled his eyes.

"They've made quite a habit of this…" Eric commented to me.

I giggled.


	6. Chapter 3

**AN: Hey guys, chapter three is now up and I am getting what I have up as fast as I can. In chapter 2 I got a review about the content matter of Leah and Eric. Leah is nearly 16 and in some places at age 16 it is legal for a 16 year old to have sex with adults 18 and older. Some of this story does contain Loli which is mentioned in the summary. I am sorry if I have offended anyone with this, but it is how it is. There is a big discussion that Eric and Leah have later in the story about her age and his view on it. If anyone has questions or concerns related to that feel free to pm and I'll adress those as best I can. Oh, and i do mention a Bobby in here and it wasn't until quite some time after I wrote the chapter that I realized that Eric in the book series really does have a Bobby to help him as a day man. These Bobbies are very different, just thought I'd put that out there.**

**Thanks again!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Stackhouse related, but Leah is mine, as well as part of Alyssa. As soon as I get parts specified I will be sure to let you all know! Thankies!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three<strong>

Waking up in Fangtasia was a lot different than waking up at home. At home it was usually very, very quiet. Not quite dead silence, but pretty close. At Fangtasia it was never that quiet. Being in town I could hear the rushing of traffic passing on the outside. Not so far away I could hear the human workers moving about the bar, picking up last night's mess and restocking for today.

I sat up in bed slowly. Taking the elastic from my wrist I tugged my hair in to a loose low ponytail. The room around me was completely dark. I knew that somewhere nearby there was a door and that this door would lead me back to the bar for a time check and food.

Standing, I began to shuffle towards the door. I felt my feet brush against clothes and carpet as I moved, the soft silky material of a robe brushing against my skin. Finally my fingers grasped cool metal and I eased the door open. Harsh false light glared down at me. I squinted sharply and yawned.

"Good morning Leah." A familiar voice greeted me.

"Good morning Bobby." I mumbled yawning.

"Come sit down sweetie, I've got breakfast ready for you."

"Merci."

Yawning I stumbled after Bobby and over to a booth. I sat down and stared at the display before me. Setting on the table was coffee, two kinds of creamer and sugar, toast with jam, bacon, and eggs. I grabbed the coffee creamer and added a healthy dose of vanilla to my coffee. Grasping the mug in both hands I held it close to me, the steam wafting up to my face.

"How ya been sugar? You ain't been here for awhile."

"Not too bad, thanks for the food."

"No problem. Do you care if I smoke?"

"No, sir."

I watched in silence as Bobby retrieved a pack from his pocket. He tapped the box against his hand a few times before extracting a long pale cigarette and a lighter. Bobby held it into the flame, lighting it. I watched the red glow at the end before I took a sip of coffee.

"How have you been?" I asked politely.

"Not too bad. Working for Eric is good. It's a steady job and so long as you do your job you don't have any problems."

"That's good." I said smiling softly. "What time is it?"

"It's about two in the afternoon."

"Really?" I inquired shocked.

"Yeah, you must have been up real late with the master." Bobby joked waggling his eyebrows.

I chuckled.

"I suppose I was."

Dating a vampire could really warp your sense of time; especially when you matched your sleeping schedule to them. I sighed softly.

"At least you won't have to wait long."

I nodded.

After that Bobby left me alone to eat my late brunch. The various workers moved about chatting idly as they worked on cleaning and stocking everything for tonight. The radio was on and playing quietly in the background. Their minds hummed softly in my head. Most of the thoughts were relatively typical. They were worrying about cashing checks and paying bills, child care and of the vampires. A few of the newer workers were curious about me. Some of them wondered if I was a hooker, but if I was what I was still doing here. Some figured I was the steady human of a vamp, but which one. While I was lost in the array of thoughts I failed to notice that someone had approached me.

"Who are you?"

I turned my head to face the speaker. She was human, I could tell that much from the feel of her brain. From the looks of it she appeared to be about twenty-five. She had chocolate brown hair and warm tan skin. Her eyes were a light golden brown.

"Leah." I said slowly as I took another drink of coffee.

"Okay, so what are you doing here?"

"Eating breakfast." I said slowly, as if she was stupid.

"Obviously, but whose human are you?" She said directly.

"Eric's." I stated simply in response.

"You're joking, right?"

I shook my head. This conversation was becoming quite irritating.

The woman made a 'humph' sound and stalked off. I rolled my eyes and returned to my food. Mindlessly I dipped into her thoughts, sorting through them quickly.

Chocolate head was infatuated with Eric. In her opinion no one was good enough for him except for her. She thought that there was no way a little girl like me could care for a grown man like him. I rolled my eyes. Everybody seemed to think teenagers were incapable and incompetent.

After that I was able to finish my brunch-ish meal in peace. When I was done I stacked everything on my plate and went to the dishwasher behind the bar to clean up. I knew that the sun should be setting soon. I had taken my time eating, possibly too much time. I could feel the minds of excited patrons buzzing just beyond the walls of the bar. I was thinking about retreating to the back when two pale arms slid around me.

"Hello little one."

"Eric…" I breathed his name out softly.

"You look like you just crawled out of bed." He murmured against my ear.

"I may as well have. I just got done eating."

"Good, then you'll be ready to go."

"But I'm still in my pajamas!" I said looking up at him incredulously.

"That's fine; I'm just taking you home."

I stared at him blankly.

"My house, that is." He rephrased quickly.

"Oh, okay…Will Pam mind?"

"So long as we stay out of her room it's fine."

"Should I be scared of her room?"

"Yes, yes you should. It is a dark and dangerous place in there." Eric warned darkly.

I looked at him with big round eyes.

"Are you scared?"

"Terrified."

Eric lived in a gated community. His house was a two-story with a tiny kitchen, a high-selling point for vamps, and a small bedroom on the main floor as well as a half bath. Upstairs was the master bedroom, complete with its own bathroom, and a laundry closet. The basement had been turned into a light tight room for not only Eric, but Pam and visitors as well.

As we entered into the kitchen through a door in the garage, Eric tossed his keys on the counter. It was such a human like gesture that I smiled at the thought. I followed behind Eric watching his pale golden hair sway as he walked. It was loose tonight, as it often was, and the light shimmered off of it beautifully. Eric's voice pulled me from my thoughts.

"Would you like to shower Leah?"

"Are you joining me?"

"Of course."

Eric led me into the master bath. I watched as he turned on the water and began to undress. Everything about Eric was strong and hard. His body was well muscled and had very little hair. I stripped quickly and then approached him. I wrapped my arms around him and leaned my head against his chest, breathing in slowly.

It was the most non-sexual, calm, shower Eric and I had ever had…

I rested against Eric's body, the warm water of the tub lapping against my skin. My Viking's hand gently traced little circles on my stomach. With his free hand Eric brushed my hair over my left shoulder exposing my neck. I felt his lips brush against my skin briefly before righting himself. I closed my eyes snuggling into him.

"How are you feeling?" He inquired, stroking my skin.

"Content…Very, very content." I murmured.

"Good. I'm glad a use has been found for this tub."

"I'm sure it had uses before."

I felt Eric shrug.

"Pam probably used it." I concluded.

After a moment I felt his body shake with laughter. It was a warm rich and rarely heard sound.

"You have a point little one. Pam is here more often than not and I have no clue what she does, nor do I want to consider it."

I smiled up at him. He bent his head and kissed my cheek.

"I'm getting all wrinkly." I informed him.

Eric stood, picking me up as he did so. Carefully, he deposited me on the floor and handed me a towel. As he reached for one for himself I let out a soft dreamy sigh.

"What was that about?" He asked wrapping the towel around his waist.

"I was just admiring the view."

Eric dried off quickly and then tossed the towel aside. I smiled at him.

"I don't like pants anyways."

I giggled. That was definitely an Eric trait.

"Not that you need them."

"This is also true."

The Viking slid his arms around me lifting me up. He held me to his chest and slid my legs around him. Our lips met slowly, fire searing through my veins. His arms constricted around me forcing a gasp past my lips.

The next thing I knew we were downstairs. Eric had laid me on the couch. I watched as he popped a movie in the DVD player. He returned to me and settled on the couch with me. I tugged a blanket over us.

Around 2 in the morning Pam wandered into the house. Eric and I were still curled up on the couch a movie playing softly in the background. I reached out with my mind lazily. The familiar pattern that is Pam entered my mind. Just beyond her was a vaguely familiar pattern. With some light prodding I quickly concluded that it was Alyssa with her. I shifted in Eric's arms so that my face was pressed against his smooth chest. I felt his fingers gently trail along my back.

"Hello Pam, Alyssa."

"Eric, Leah…" The women greeted in calm unison.

"I was wondering if you'd come home tonight." Eric said casually.

"I thought about saying, but the humans were especially needy tonight."

"Are you guys naked?" Alyssa asked bluntly.

Eric lifted the blanket as if to double check. I smiled against his skin, my brain starting to shut down.

"Yes, we are."

"Eww! I sit on that couch!" Alyssa exclaimed loudly. "I've slept on that couch! I've buried my face in the cushions! Ewww!"

"Us, laying here in the nude is nothing compared to what I have seen Pam and her bed mates, including you, do on this poor innocent couch." Eric sneered.

I felt a flare off embarrassment in Alyssa's mind.

"This couch lost its innocence a long time ago." Pam said matter-of-factly.

"Poor couch." I murmured.

"Oh no Leah, this couch is quite lucky. Some people would pay to see what this couch has seen." Pam added with a fang filled smirk.

I wrinkled my nose, making a face into Eric's chest. I opened my mouth and yawned softly, my eyes closing. I heard something that sounded like aww, but I couldn't be for sure. Making another sleepy noise I rubbed my face against his chest and fell asleep.

Eric held the girl to his chest; he could feel her heart beating against his skin. Gently, he traced tiny circles on her flesh; along her back and sides. Her breath landed on his chest in a warm gust.

"The queen called." Pam whispered softly. She was sitting on the floor, Alyssa's head resting in her lap.

"And?"

"She was inquiring about the bar."

"I see."

"Eric, you can't keep deflecting her. She's going to demand the entire bar soon."

"I know."

"What are you going to do? She won't allow you to re-open anything nearby."

"I know, I've been thinking about that."

"You really aren't going to leave her like that are you?"

I can't just leave like that. Her parent's walked out, I won't do the same."

"Are your feelings for her that strong?"

"Yes."

"That's dangerous Eric." Pam warned darkly.

"I know Pamela."

For several moments the three vamps sat in silence. The girl waffled in Eric's arms causing the man to look down at her. Lovingly he brushed her hair off her shoulder. Suddenly, Alyssa sat up her vivid green eyes began to glow in a much eerier shade.

"She will be the mother of a new kind of vampire. A woman in a child's body. Her power and wisdom will come to surpass the Ancient Pythoness's. Her blood is powerful and ancient magic courses through her veins."

Alyssa collapsed against Pam and the blond vamp stroked her rainbow haired counterpart gently. Eric's lips pressed together in a tight line.

"Eric…" The girl whimpered in sleep.

"I'm here, I'm here…"


	7. Chapter 4

**AN: Hey guys so here is chapter four. Some of the next chapters are considerably shorter than the other chapters, but it's all good. I'm going to be really excited to see how many words this story is once I have what is written posted, because it is all hand written to begin with. Yeah...I have no life...Writing, is my life. Anyhow hope you enjoy! Thankies!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Stackhouse related material, but I do own Leah and part of Alyssa. YAY! I own SOMETHING!*parties***

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four<strong>

I woke up in bed alone. The thick curtains were pulled open and the thin gauzy ones were still closed. Warm sunlight filtered in and landed softly on my bare skin. I closed my eyes and stretched. I sat up, pulling the sheets around me. I thought about getting up and making breakfast. Then I considered going back to sleep. I considered the second possibility quite strongly for several moments, but decided I'd been sleeping too much and needed to do something productive.

I slid out from beneath the covers and went to the closet. I stepped into a black bra and panty set before sliding into one of Eric's button downs. After hunting down a brush and yanking the tangles out of my hair, I went downstairs.

Since the house was a house full of vamps, food was limited and the fridge was mostly stocked with Trueblood. Due to my more frequent visits Eric had invested in exactly one bowl, because anything can be had in a bowl, a metal spork, a knife, a box of cereal, and a half a gallon of mild. Coffee, thankfully, Eric was smart enough not to skimp on. I had my very own mug and an array of coffees and creamers to choose from. While the coffee brewed I fixed myself a bowl of cereal and went to the front door to get the mail and newspaper. Now, normally I would be embarrassed to go out into a nice community like this in just a button down, but because of the significant height difference between Eric and I, this was not a problem. Most of his shirts hit me right around the knee and many people here came out for mail and newspapers in their robes.

I walked down the driveway barefoot, my feet scraping quietly. Reaching the mail box quickly gathered its contents and headed back towards the house. On the way I noticed that the lawn was due for a trim. Usually one of Eric's day people mowed the lawn, but since I was there and had nothing to do I decided I would take care of it. Returning to the front door I bent at the knees to grab the paper and then retreated inside.

Sitting down at the table I ate my breakfast. While I ate I read parts of the newspaper, starting with the funnies. By the time I was reading the actual articles I had finished my cereal and moved on to simply sipping my coffee. A few cups of coffee later, I was done with the paper. I folded it up carefully and set it on the kitchen counter. I washed my dishes while I was there, humming quietly to myself. Once the kitchen was cleaned up I went into the bedroom to get dressed.

Outside the air was crisp and clean. Summer was over and fall was beginning to dominate. The sun kept the weather nice, but the wind was getting cold. As I pushed the mower along the yard in neat even rows my ponytail brushed against my back gently. Music blared in my ears overpowering the roar of the machine. Soon my bangs fell out of the ponytail to brush against my face. While I moved across the lawn my thoughts wandered.

It was a Sunday morning. That meant I had school tomorrow. I hated school, not because I was bad at it, but because of all the voices! Unlike most outcasts I knew exactly why people didn't like me and why. Upset by the thought I did my best to push the thoughts away. Instead I chose to think about when Eric would awake.

Surely he knew I would have to go to school tomorrow. I was still sore from my first-time with Eric. At the thought, the blood rushed to my face in a crimson blush.

Once I was done with the lawns, I wiped the mower down and swept the trimmings into the waste basket. I went into the house. I left the shoes I had worn on the steps in the garage and grabbed a glass down from the cupboards for some water. I sat down in a chair crossing my legs Indian style. My cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Leah?"

"This is she."

"Leah, its Sookie."

"Oh, hey mom."

"How are you?"

"Fine, just drinking some water. How are you and dad?"

"We're fine. I was just thinking about you and thought I'd call to check in."

"Okay."

Phone conversations were always weird with my mom.

"Alright, well, I guess I'll let you go then."

"Okay."

"Bye."

"Bye."

As I tapped the 'end' button on my phone I rolled my eyes. Sometimes I wondered why they even bothered with me. There were times when I could sense the dislike they had for me; my own parents. I sighed and shifted in the chair.

I didn't stay at Eric's too often and found that I had no idea of what to do till he woke. When we were at my house there was always something to do. I could clean, tidy, do laundry… None of that was necessary here. Eric's house was pristine and there wasn't enough laundry for a load. I suspected they did laundry once a week and simply made a night of it. I had already mowed the lawn which was the only thing that really needed doing. It wasn't like I could make a big dinner. Eric wouldn't eat it and now that I thought about it I was pretty sure he didn't have any pots and pant. After a quick inspection to confirm my suspicion, I sat down in a chair; closing my eyes to think.

There was TV, but the only thing on would be football. I hated football. I figured I could watch a movie, but then realized I wasn't in the mood. After a few more restless moments I went down to the basement. To my surprise only Eric was downstairs. Pam and Alyssa must have been in her room. I sat down on the edge of the bed next to Eric.

The Viking was lying in the center of the ed. His long legs were covered with the comforter leaving his chest exposed. His eyes were shut and oddly enough he seemed rather peaceful. His pale blond hair spilled onto his deep blue pillows. I gently ran my fingers over the contours of his chest. His skin was cold and hard beneath my hand. His flesh was a little paler than when he was awake. Curiously, I gently lifted his upper lip. Sure enough, his fangs were partially extended. I wondered if Eric was dreaming and if he was about what. I knew that the death like state he was currently in was the human equivalent of sleep and that in this state his body was resting and restoring itself. The concept of how that was possible fascinated me. While I sat next to Eric another thought occurred to me. Pam and Alyssa would be dead for a few more hours. That meant I could visit her room.

I swirled the thought around in my mind for awhile. If I went into her room while she was asleep, when she woke she would know I'd been in there. If I waited until she left, Eric might scold me for going in, or stop me altogether and what if he decided I deserved whatever I got coming to me if I went in now. There were too many ifs and possibilities, and my curiosity was overwhelming. I bit my lower lip, catching the stud between my teeth as I thought.

Oh to hell with thinking!

I stood from the bed and leaned over Eric's sleeping figure. I bent down and kissed his frozen lips softly before heading upstairs. When I reached the door to Pam's room I stood there silently. I stared at the door as if it could give me some insight to what lay beyond and my possible fate. I placed my hand on the knob and eased the door open.

I was shocked.

The walls were painted a soft cream color. The bedspread and pillows were a soft pastel blue. Her thick curtains were black, only to be sure that the sun stayed out. It was far from terrifying. As a matter of fact, it was pleasant. I rolled my eyes and stalked out. My hopes had been so high…

I was sitting on the kitchen counter when full dark came. I had already showered and cleaned up and had some more cereal. The breakfast of champions! Eric came up the stairs and stumbled around. He was still waking up. The Viking raised his head and looked at me. I stared right back at him. I could feel the hunger he was suppressing.

He stood before me, nuzzling my neck. I stroked his hair gently. There was Trueblood next to me on the counter and I found myself wondering which he would choose. Eric's fangs scrapped against my neck and I trembled. Strong pale arms slid around me pulling me to him, our bodies pressed together.

"_Leah…_"

I wiggled close to him and he bit.

I realized, as Eric fed from me, that I was hardly any better than the fangbangers. The people who crowded around the vampires. Longing for the chance to be bitten. Hoping that someday they too would become one. I was a human; I crowded around vampires, heck, I wanted to be one. I loved to be bit by Eric but I loved him too. Pam was one of my best friends. If I was changed, fine, if not, still fine. I knew that I really wasn't any different from them. I had no clued how to feel about that.


	8. Chapter 5

**AN: Hey guys so here is chapter five, six will be posted soon since it's pretty short. I think I'm becoming a little obsessed with getting it all put up...Oh well.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Stackhouse related material...Just Leah and parts of Alyssa...I wonder if I can own her eyes...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five<strong>

"But Eric,' I whined, "I have school tomorrow."

"So, I call in for you and get you excused."

"Then my parents will know."

"If I didn't know better I would think that you were trying to get away from me."

I glared at my Viking.

"I'm sorry little one." Eric said shifting to kiss my cheek.

We were sitting in Eric's office, fake light glaring down at us. My vampire had been going through paper work before sending payments and the like out. I was sitting next to him bored, but happy. It was around 7 o'clock and as I had just finished informing Eric that I had to return to my house tonight. Through our bond I could tell he wasn't pleased. Telepathy informed me that it was also something beyond me having to leave, but he was guarding it from me carefully. I visibly pouted.

"Leah…"

"Yes?"

"Stop worrying okay?"

My cheeks flushed brightly. I had been caught in his mind. Not many people could tell when I was looking in. I had met very few people who were as apt at it as Eric. I stared down at my lap waiting for the crimson blush to go away.

I felt Eric's hand take my chin and tilt my face up. I met his eyes cautiously. The Viking had a curious look in his eyes. It seemed like he was staring into my soul. He appeared to be searching for something, but I was clueless as to what he was looking for the longer he stared the deeper I felt myself falling into him. Moments later I realized I was submerged in his subconscious.

Eric's subconscious was a single long hallway. It seemed to stretch on and on. On both sides of me were doors. The doors nearest to me were of stone and father ahead they became metal and wood. I placed my hand on one of the stone doors. I couldn't feel any brainwaves beyond it. I eased the door open carefully.

I saw Eric, sitting at a long stone table. His long blond hair was loose and a little wild looking. He was clad in furs and next to him sat a beautiful woman holding an infant to her breast. She had brown hair and gentle green eyes. Around the room I saw other children, gathered near a rudimentary fire place.

_Eric's wife and children…_

I walked backwards until I was out of the room. The stone door slid back into place before me. I walked down the halls a ways and picked another door, easing it open silently.

This time Eric was lying down. His body looked tired and broken. A man with dark curly hair kneeled by him. He had a strong Grecian nose. The man bit his wrist and held it to Eric's mouth. At first he did not respond, but before long he was clutching the man's wrist and drinking heavily.

_Eric's creation…_

Back in the hall I stared a head for a long moment. These were Eric's memories…I shivered. Eric had told me much about his past, but to see it for myself was odd. I walked down the hall until I was deep within the wooden doors. I gripped the handle and turned the knob.

I heard a voice, no, two voices; both equally familiar. One was that of my mother and the other belonged to Eric. The room was dimly lit and I could only see outlines, but I knew what was happening. I got out of that room as fast as I could. I knew that long before I was born Eric and Sookie had been together, but that didn't mean that I wanted to see it.

I wandered a ways down the hall until I was ready for another door. I opened it slowly. Inside Eric was holding me as a baby. I felt a powerful surge course through my body. I closed my eyes. The next thing I knew I was in Eric's office again.

Eric stared at the paintings on the walls. Classical music played softly around him while he walked.

_So, this is Leah's subconscious…_

He placed his hand on a picture frame.

He saw himself looking down at infant Leah. He could feel the power of that first meeting surge through his body, causing him to tremble.

Further down the hall of paintings he again placed his hand on a frame.

This time he was sucked into another memory. The room was dark and he could hear Leah's breath come and go raggedly. He looked in her direction with concern. Eric could sense movement and so he stepped closer. Just then he heard Leah gasp and his name slid past her lips. The man smirked as he returned to the hall.

"Oh Leah, you naughty girl…"

Eric felt a tug and he fell into his office and back into his own mind.

"Wow…" I murmured as Eric and I returned to our own minds.

"Wow, is right."

"I didn't know we could do that."

"Me either."

"Who do you think is at fault?"

"Both of us maybe."

I shrugged.

"I've never heard of that happening before." Eric commented oddly.

"Me eith…Eric…why are you horny?" I suddenly asked feeling the emotion surge through our bond and seeing the bulge in his pants.

"It's your fault."

"How?"

"I know what you did. I believe you only did it once though…" Eric breathed in my ear.

My face turned beet red.

"Sweet innocent Leah…"

I glared at him.

"I should stake you…" I threatened.

"You won't though. You _love_ me. You _need _me."

"Are you saying that you don't _love_ me? That you don't _need_ me?"

"I _love_ you Leah. I _need_ you. Don't _ever_ doubt that."

I smiled pleased at his response. I wrapped my arms around his neck holding him tightly. Eric pulled me to him and kissed the top of my head.

"Come on, let's get you home."

The car ride to my house was oddly peaceful. I leaned my seat back as far as it could go and laid down. Eric had the heat on so I was contentedly warm. Classical music played softly in the background. Our fingers were laced together gently. I closed my eyes letting my mind drift lazily. I felt my mind brush against Eric's. I entered his mind as I relaxed. His thoughts buzzed next to mine calmly.

When we finally got to my house I was reluctant to go inside. I sat my seat up slowly and unbuckled myself. Before I could blink Eric was on the other side opening my door. In a fluid movement he picked me up and shut the car door. The Viking carried me all the way up to my room. Setting me down, only to deposit me onto the bed. He slid in next to me as graceful as could be; softly informing me that he would be here till I was deep asleep.

Eric laid in bed next to the human. He watched her chest rise and fall evenly as she drifted deep into the dream state. With a feathery touch he traced her features, his finger tips lingering on her cheek. Beneath pale eyelids her eyes fluttered rapidly. The vampire fond himself wondering what she was dreaming about.

It had been a long time since the vampire had last dreamed. Early on in his life as a vampire it had been dreamlike. At times when he woke after a particularly bloody or violent feeding, he really would think it was a dream, but when his fangs pushed forth from his gums and hunger descended upon him, he knew it was not a dream. He shuddered. Those early years had been hard on him.

Sometimes the girl reminded him of when he was human, and the life he had once lived. Occasionally he felt feelings that he had not had since he was a father. He bent down, pressing his lips to the girl's pale forehead. Not too deep inside the man knew that he really did love the girl. It was a fact that he would admit to no one except for her, himself, and possibly Pam.

There was something different about her, something other worldly. He couldn't quite put his finger on it, but he knew it was the same thing that had once attracted him to her mother. He was possessive of her and never wanted to share her. Pam had once commented that she too had sensed the girl's differentness, that other worldly side of her.


	9. Chapter 6

**AN: So, it ended up taking me forever to get this chapter uploaded. As it is I was able to get a few uploaded in one go so here we go.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Sookie Stackhouse material, I do own Leah.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Six<strong>

The next morning I woke much too early to the sound of my alarm clock. I stared at the red numbers glaring back at them. I was so warm and comfy, but unfortunately there was no way I'd be able to fall asleep again. I threw my covers off and sat up, twisting so that my feet hung off the side near the floor. I stood and padded into the bathroom. As I brushed my teeth an unwanted thought came to me.

Alcide would be able to smell the vampires.

Why this thought had never occurred to me before alluded me. In part I figured it was because they usually didn't come over that often. The biggest problem would be explaining Alyssa's smell since Pam and Eric visited on occasion, but she never had.

I finished brushing my teeth, spitting and rinsing thoroughly. Returning to my room I grabbed my phone from its charger and waited impatiently for it to turn on. Texting as fast as I could I sent a message to Eric. It read: Alcide will be able to smell the vampire on me. What do I do?

Overall I was a relatively neat texter. Sometimes I used short hand to simplify things, but not too often. I knew that Eric wouldn't respond till tonight, so in the meantime I decided to finish getting ready.

Turning the volume up on my stereo I proceeded.

I stood in the bathroom in a black tank top and a white tank with lace on the top and bottom and my black lace panties. I ran the flat iron through my hair again smoothing out the kinks and taming the frizzies. When that was done I pinned my bangs back. Today was a black and white kind of day. Finishing in the bathroom I returned to my room and finished getting ready, all the while singing along with my iPod.

"Sexxie please text me, I'm waiting for you! I'm waiting, I'm begging so please get here soon!"

I snatched my iPod from its dock and popped the headphones in. Tucking the little buds into my ears I grabbed my bag and went downstairs. Sitting at the kitchen table I ate my breakfast quietly; the music from my iPod playing softly.

At last I left for school.

The school I went to was a pre k through 12th grade. It was also the same school that my mother and uncle, as well as my deceased grandparents, had gone. It was an old building with newer parts and upgrades in various rooms. So far they had managed to air condition the elementary classrooms, but middle school and high school portions were still waiting. In the upper classes, in exchange for the lack of air conditioning, they had gotten laptops and computers for them to use. As teenagers we appreciated this greatly.

Since Bon Temps was such a small town everyone knew everyone and was always in each other's business. Most of us had been raised together and had been playmates at one point. Such was not the case for me. When I was little my dad had a lot of pack business to deal with and as a result I grew up playing with wolves. When I was a little older Eric and the other vamps made more appearances. Every now and then over the years my fairy relatives would be seen. This included Dermot, Claude, and on very rare occasion, Niall. According to my mom he had always been at the important things. My birth, my first Christmas, and the first time I formally met Eric. Supposedly, he would be at my graduation.

While I sat in my history class I found myself wondering about vampires. There were vampires of many ages and frozen at many ages. Sookie had once told me that the youngest looking vampire she had ever seen was the Queen of Louisiana Sophie Ann-Lequrec, who appeared to be all of 16. The oldest that she had ever seen was the Ancient Pythoness who seemed about 80 or more. As far as I knew there had never been a child vampire; one who was frozen before being in at least their teen years. Why though?

I knew that the vamps had a legal system all their own; one that they had hidden from the human world for basically an eternity. Was there some kind of law against turning children? Or was it simply an unspoken forbidden act? As far as I had seen and heard vampires had been created at random. It was rare that a vampire set out to make more. When they made another one it seemed to be quite spur of the moment.

Something else I wondered about was why Eric was so reluctant to change me. He had changed another before me, so it wasn't like he had never created one before. It wasn't like I honestly expected us to be together forever. I mean right now that's what I wanted, but I knew that was very unlikely. Vampires and their makers usually only stayed together for a short period of time after their creation. Usually, the relationship that they had was sexual. In my opinion there was very little reason for Eric not to change me. As far as I was concerned, I was sure I'd make a decent vampire. On the downside thought I could never have children, I couldn't legally marry, and I would have to follow vampire and human laws, as well as live off synthetic blood. I could drink from humans, but only very carefully.

I was suddenly pulled from thoughts by something wet and warm running from my nose.

"Miss Herveaux! Your nose is bleeding!"

"Oh…" I murmured watching the blood stain my paper.

The teacher thrust a Kleenex at me. I held it to my nose feeling the warm liquid pool. I wiped my chin with my arm, staring at the smeared blood.

"Where's Eric when I need him?" I grumbled.

"Miss Herveaux, do you need to go to the nurse?"

"Nope, I'm fine. Please continue."

The teacher and students gave me a strange look. I rolled my eyes and they finally faced front. I didn't realize a bloody nose was such a big deal.

When class was over I gathered my things and went to the restroom. Using a paper towel I washed the dried blood from my face. I stared at my reflection for a few moments before leaving.

When I got home my head was spinning wildly. I grabbed some ibuprofen and popped them dry. I laid down on the couch and closed my eyes waiting for the pain killers to kick in.


	10. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Stackhouse material, just Leah/Alyssa, sort of.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seven<strong>

I opened my eyes slowly. The gentle glow of moonlight trickled in through the curtains. I could feel a breeze trailing over me lightly. Turning my head slightly, I met the gaze of my lover. I reached out with one hand and stroked his face gently.

"I hear that you had a bloody nose today."

"I did."

"How are you feeling?"

"Much better now."

"Can you sit up?"

I sat up slowly, the world spinning as I did so. I reached out or Eric and he grasped me, steadying me. I closed my eyes and breathed deeply.

"So, maybe I'm not so okay." I commented, allowing myself to go limp against him.

"I can see that. Have you been feeling odd at all lately?"

"Just some bad migraines, a few bloody noses, and now a dizzy spell."

I could feel the thoughts in his head churning and whirling.

"Eric, what are you thinking?" I inquired bluntly.

"A lot of things."

"Eric…"I growled softly.

The Viking sighed.

"When Weres hit puberty, they change for the first time. When witches come of age, around 13 or so, they come into their powers. Vampires remain in a death like state for three days before waking for the first time. Fairies, or part fairies, can come into power in their early teens."

"Okay…And?"

"And you have fairy blood, Were blood, human blood, and vampire blood."

"What does that mean?"

"That's the thing…I don't know. I don't think there has ever been such a combination. There are still many who think that allowing the races to breed amongst each other so freely is bad for the magic that is amongst the Supes. Vampires cannot breed so they don't really count, but they can share their blood. Most other races, besides humans, frown upon drinking vampire blood. Weres obviously believe in breeding with other Weres like them to continue the survival of packs. True shifters are the same way. Most will try at least once to produce another pureblood regardless of other relations. Fairies are the most particular of them all. Very few of them ever mate with humans. I've never heard of a fairy mating with any other race besides their own or humans."

I bit my lower lip softly.

"What's happening to me?"

"I don't know Leah, I honestly have no clue."

For several moments Eric and I sat together silently; each of us mulling over our own thoughts. I was still slumped against Eric and he had fallen into a motionless state.

"I need answers. I can't keep dealing with this."

"I know some people we can talk to."

"Will they have answers?"

"They should…"

"What are they?"

"She, the Ancient Pythoness. She's a vampire and very, very old. She is the oldest surviving vampire and is very wise. As a matter of fact it has been said she may have once been a fae herself."

"Once been?"

"Vampires are attracted to fairies more than most other Supes. Typically if a vampire can catch a fairy they drain them of all their blood. A vampire intoxicated with that much fairy blood in them is a threat to both the other Supes and the exposure of vampires. The Ancient Pythoness was a very, very old fairy of pure descent. The early vampire leaders knew how beneficial it could be to have a fair older than even them under their control. So, the four captured her and changed her, each of them using some of their blood. The idea was that if each of them donated blood to her transformation, none of them would have more control and that if one should die, there would still be someone to control her. These early vampire didn't realize that the older a vampire the more powerful the blood. So, although they had all donated the same amount, one vampire had more power than the rest. Over the years the ones that had created her learned from her and she from them. Eventually three of the four died, leaving only her and the oldest vampire left. Since then what became of the two has been very vague. All I know is that they two are kept at a secret location and if needed they are brought to the people, under very rare circumstances the other way around.

Since the Pythoness has been around for so long, she may have some knowledge as to your special predicament. It has been said that she is clairvoyant and may be able to provide invaluable information."

I nodded slowly. Despite the basicness of his explanation it was still a lot to take in.

"When will I meet her?" I finally asked.

"As soon as the arrangements are made. It could take quite some time. Early winter at the soonest probably."

"Have you ever met her before?"

"Not formally, as I'm hoping you will."

"Should I be scared?"

"Possibly. The Ancient Pythoness is infinitely wise, but her age has caused her to become bitter and cold hearted. She is extremely impartial as well due to all that she has seen in life both literally and other wise."

"Wow…"I murmured to shocked to say anything else.

"Leah, there's something else I need to talk to you about."

I stared at Eric, my heart pounding. Something bad was coming, I knew it was. I twisted my hands together."

"What is it?"

"During the past few years my maker has been procuring a match for me."

"A match?"

"Yes, a vampire of equal or greater standing. He recently wrote me that he is working on a plan in which I would marry a queen. He feels that this match is ideal. The woman is the Queen of Iowa, another one of his children."

"Iowa?"

"Yes, Iowa. Despite as dull as that sounds, financially and economically it could be quite beneficial."

I shot Eric a look.

"Anyhow, if it goes through Louisiana and Iowa will have a strong tie, though not as bonding as a direct marriage. My marriage to Iowa would follow the same guidelines as a typical vampire marriage, this includes a yearly mandatory conjugal visit and I have to give up any formal claim on humans."

"So, that means me."

"Formally yes, but you would still be mine and I yours."

"This is what you've been hiding from me…"

"Yes…The situation is very delicate. If things do not go as my maker whishes, he may order us to marry."

"Why would he order you? What would he get from this?"

"It's a sick satisfaction for him. The idea of marrying his children off pleases him. It also gains him the Queen's favor as she has been trying to persuade Iowa for quite some time. I'm sure the Queen would pay handsomely for such a match."

"What does that mean for me?"

"It means I cannot have a formal claim on you. Right now I can interfere in your life as I see fit. If the marriage happens I would be required to give up that claim, as well as some protection. We could no longer be, steady, as I believe the humans say."

I could feel the color drain from my face. My heart shattered and I felt my fingers grasp around my wrist tightly.

"Leah…"

"What?" I growled.

"It's not a for sure thing."

"You and I both know that's a lie."

"Leah, don't do this…"

"Eric, I rescind your invitation."


	11. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Stackhouse material, just Leah and Alyssa, sort of.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eight<strong>

Four months passed before I saw Eric again. I put it off for as long as I could. I had been so hurt by him and what he said. He could have told me there was still hope, but I never would have believed him. Iowa was his sister and therefore if his maker had to order them, then he would take me away from him as punishment. I had no doubt about that at all in my mind. I spent days locked in my room crying, I couldn't eat, sleep, function… I was totally lost without him. He had been by my side for so long that it physically hurt to know I'd sent him out. Through our blood bond I could tell that he missed me. When he came over to talk to my parents I stayed in my room, but would sift through his thoughts. I knew that he knew I was there, but never once did he try to hide anything from me. All the raw pain of our separation was wearing on him. I could sense his urge to run upstairs and take me and never let me out of his sight regardless of what I said. At the same time though I could tell that he was trying to respect my wishes as much as it hurt. I wanted to heal his wounds, to once again be the salve on his aching soul, but not until he understood how mad at him I was, how hurt that he had hidden this from me for so long. I had always gone back to him and I knew that this time would be the same, but at least I had made my point… Or at least that's what I told myself.

I stared at my reflection in the mirror, mindlessly running my hands along my stomach. A sigh slid past my lips as I tugged my jacked on and headed towards the door. I looked back at my room one last time before going downstairs.

My mom was waiting for me rather impatiently. Dad was on his cell phone speaking with a client. Now that I was present they quickly went outside, leaving me to lock up. Once we were all situated in the car my dad started the car and we left the house.

Fangtasia…It was the same as it always was; a black brick building with a sign above the door spelling out the name in jazzy red script. There was a long line leading up to the door and a tall, pale haired woman stood, checking the IDs. Upon our entrance, the first thing that attracted my attention was Eric. He was sitting in his thrown, his pale blond hair lacked the luster it normally had and his eyes seemed glassy. His face was gaunt and paler. He hadn't been feeding properly.

Miss Herveaux, I'll take you to the master's office."

The woman addressing me was small and curvy. Her skin was covered in bruises, hickeys, and scars. I nodded and followed her to the back. She opened the door for me and let me by, before I could thank her, she was gone. I sat down across from his desk, staring at the worn leather chair and the familiar doo-dads lying around. After awhile there was a knock on the door and then a brief pause. As the door opened I stood and turned to face Eric.

"Hello Leah." He said distantly.

"Hello Eric." I returned, my voice wavering.

"How are you?"

"Okay… and you?"

"I've been better."

"Eric…"

"Yes?"

I closed the distance between us. Unable to stop myself I buried my face in his chest, the tears I had been holding in for the past four months spilling out. Eric's arms went around me in a constrictingly tight hug. I let out a little gasp and the vampire loosened his grip on me. I titled me head up to look at him. Seeing the red tears that stained his face I began to cry harder. Eric kissed my gently as if I was going to shatter into a million pieces. I wouldn't be surprised if I did… Suddenly, Eric pulled away.

"What was that?" He asked looking down at me curiously.

A dark blush crept onto my cheeks.

"I'm pregnant." I told him with a sad half-smile.

"Whose is it?" He asked angrily.

"Yours." I said slowly, suddenly scared.

Eric looked at me with angry eyes. The once familiar and welcoming blue was now colder than ice while somehow burning hotly.

"Bullshit… I could never give you children." He snarled grabbing my chin and forcing me to look at him. "Who is the father?"

"You are Eric…"

The tears streamed down my face hotly. I pulled my head out of his grip and went to stand with my back to him.

"Leah, it's not possible for me to give you children."

"Well, then, it must be magic, because I've never had sex with anyone except for you."

"Leah…"

"It's yours."

I spun around and grabbed his hand. I laid it on my stomach, tightly gripping his wrist. Staring into his eyes I willed him to believe, to understand. Tears stung at my eyes and poured down my face.

"It's yours." I repeated more softly this time.

"Why didn't you tell me soon?"

"I only just found out for sure."

"How?"

"I missed my period repeatedly and when I went to the doctor they thought I was anemic."

"Do your parents know?"

"No, but I can't hide it much longer. I'll start showing soon."

Eric sat down in his chair deep in thought. I stood beside him, my hand on his shoulder and the other on my stomach. I breathed in deeply.

"The trip for you to see the Ancient Pythoness has been arranged. We leave on Monday." Eric said; his voice weary.

"What about my parents? What about school?"

"All of it has been arranged for up to a month."

"A month?"

"Yes. You're so interesting that they, the keepers of the Pythoness and her maker, have arranged for you to be brought to them."

"So, you know the location?"

"No. You and I will go to London. From there we will be escorted by the keepers to one of the houses. Then you will meet the Pythoness."

"Okay," I murmured softly.

"Leah, I'm sorry about what happened between us. I didn't mean to upset you." Eric said as he swirled in his chair to face me.

"I am too. I know you can't control what your maker does or tells you to do. I just over reacted."

"Let's not talk about it anymore."

I looked at Eric a little forlornly.

For the past four months I had ignored Eric. Every text, phone call, everything. I had been so hurt, so torn up by the fact that he would be compelled to get rid of me. I knew it wouldn't be his choice, but at the time when he told me I couldn't, I wouldn't see it that way. After a month, I thought he would back off, but he never did. Each night around nine he would call. If I didn't pick up, which I never did, he would leave a message. I listened to his wavery goodnights, each and every one of them, before I went to sleep. I knew that it was pathetic and that if I really wanted him back I could have him. At the same time though I was scared; scared of the pain he could cause me if I trusted him again. Then, about a month after our fight, I realized I was very likely pregnant. That added to the pressure and I wouldn't say anything about it till I was sure.

Eric wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me against his frame. The Viking rested his head against my stomach and I gently ran my fingers through his hair. I closed my eyes, relaxing, now that I was finally with him. A soft vibration slid past my lips allowing me to hum softly. Eric constricted around me.

"Don't leave me again, okay?"

"Eric, I love you, I don't ever want to be away from you again."

"Good, because I was about to go on a murderous rampage."

"No murderous rampages without me." I said tilting his head up to look at me. I kissed him slowly. "I've missed you so much."

"Pam is briefing your parents now. As far as they are concerned I am taking you to France to meet with the Pythoness. Your mother met her once before and understands how much respect her position demands. Your gather may view it differently, but that's why I'm letting Pam deal with it.

"How gracious of you."

"She thought so as well.

"I've missed you."

"It's been much too long already."

I sat next to Eric, my legs crossed tightly. Sitting across from us were my parents. The brain of my father was in a mix and whirl of angry snarls. My mother's was mostly curious with an undertone of anger.

"And why exactly does the Ancient Pythoness need to see her?" Sookie inquired.

"It's a complicated story, but in short it has to do with her unique blood line."

"Bull… Leah is only one sixteenth fae and only has some minor characteristics of Were traits. The girl is mostly human and has avoided the 'curse'."

"Sookie, it was the Pythoness who approached me, not the other way around. It can be very hard to discern her purposes, but I do have to respond positively."

"Alright, fine!"

A quick dip in my mother's head told me that she didn't entirely trust what Eric was saying. She also really hated the idea of me going off with Eric. At the same time though she liked the idea of having the house to just her and Alcide for awhile. This last part was somewhat painful. I knew in general that these were her feeling, but it didn't really make it any better.

"Well, I guess we should take her home to pack… What about a passport?"

"Te passport has been dealt with. Actually, Pam needs to take her shopping, it will be paid for by the vampires of course, but there is a certain type of attire she will need." Eric explained delicately.

"Do you just want to keep her from now then?" Sookie offered.

"If that's acceptable to you…"

"Sure, can we go?"

Eric nodded and motioned for them to take their leave. I watched in pained silence as my mother and father stood. Each of them nodded to the Viking and then took their leave.

"Ouch…"I murmured once they were gone.

"I don't understand them at all. One moment they worry about you being with me and then the next they want to leave you with me… Those stupid idiots…" He growled low in his throat.

"Yeah…It sucks…" I sighed softly, "now, what's this about Pam taking me shopping.

Shopping with Pam was an interesting experience, to say the least. After the less than mind blowing experience of seeing her room I had figured that shopping with her wouldn't be too bad. Boy was I wrong. The trip began with us taking Eric's fastest care and going to get Alyssa.

The vampire was fully decked out. She was wearing a black corset top with rainbow lace, a rainbow ballet tutu type skirt, and combat boots. Her hair appeared to have been freshly dyed as well. The first thing she did when she got in the car was lean over and give Pam a quick kiss. The gesture made me smile; some things were cute regardless.

"How ya doing girly?" she asked me brightly enough.

"Not too bad."

"Pam tells me we're going shopping."

"Apparently."

"Oh goody, I do love a good shopping spree."

"Spree?" I inquired softly.

"Well, you need dresses for the day, even dresses for dinner, a couple of gowns at least, lots of heels, a few flats, slips, lingerie, ect…" Pam listed off.

"Lingerie? What for?"

"For you! And Eric too, I spose…I mean you guys are going out of the country together… Things are bound to happen." Alyssa explained happily.

"I'm gonna kill him. Gonna shank him with a steak." I grumbled under my breath, knowing full well that they could hear me.

The first phase of the shopping was the dresses. I had 2 dresses or skirt options for everyday. Next were the gowns. I ended up with five; all of them were floor length and dark in color. Then there were the shoes, which Alyssa insisted I needed a pair for each outfit. I argued that I most certainly did not. To compromise, Pam decided I should have a pair for every two outfits and three to go with my five gowns. After getting the necessary undergarments for the dress it was time for the lingerie. I begged and I pleaded with the vampires; insisting that I really didn't need it. They should no mercy.

Pam and Alyssa would go and choose things for me, oddly knowing my size. I would put them on and then be forced to show them. Pam had final say in what I did and did not get. Alyssa threw me into leather and Pam picked lace. Personally I just wanted to go home and sleep. At last, the blond vamp was satisfied and we went to the cashier. I gulped at the total.

"So, what gave we learned about sneaking into my room?" Pam inquired her eyes on the road.

I groaned, so that had been my punishment.

"Not to do it."

"Good favorite human of my maker."

I glared at Pam for the rest of the ride home.


	12. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the Stackhouse material, just Leah and parts of Alyssa.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Nine<strong>

I sat next to Eric on the plane, our fingers laced together. We had left close to evening that way, Eric could be with me during the plane ride. I was wearing jeans and a tee, enjoying them for the last time. Starting tomorrow I would be wearing dresses or skirts until the end of this trip. The Viking had already warned me to dress very formally tomorrow. I sighed and snuggled against him, closing my eyes.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked me softly.

"About having to wear dresses all the time."I answered honestly.

"Well, the Pythoness practically demands it, but I promise you that I will enjoy it as well."

"Do you know what Pam and Alyssa did to me?"

"Hm?"

"They took me lingerie shopping! I was ridiculous! I had to try on sooooo many things!"

"That doesn't sound so bad."

"They made me get most of them and packed only them!"

I saw Eric swallow out of the corner of my eye and I immediately began to blush.

"Are you wearing some now?" He inquired huskily.

I nodded briefly, unable to speak.

"Remind me to thank Pam when we get back." He said gently slipping his fingers beneath the hem of my shirt.

I grumbled at him and slid down on the seat until my head was resting on his lap. I felt his body shake with a silent chuckle as he stroked my skin.

"Stay awake for as long as you can love, we need to flip your sleeping schedule."

Nodding I snuggled against him more.

"I really did miss you Leah. After you rescinded my invitation I didn't know what to do I was lost. At first, I fed all the time, nearly draining people of all their blood. Then I stopped. I knew I wouldn't be hungry for awhile, so I drained myself of one quarter of my blood. The hunger settled in then so I stopped and denied myself blood. I tried to beg you for forgiveness, but you never picked up. I was terrified to see you again. I worried about you all the time. I'm sorry that I hurt you Leah."

"I'm sorry too…I just didn't know what else to do."

I sat up slowly and then carefully sat down in his lap.

"It's been too long since you've fed." I murmured pulling my hair to the side off of my neck.

I could tell he was hesitating, scared to feed from me. I leaned in closer, gently guiding his mouth to my skin. Eric's lips brushed against me kissing softly. Parting slightly he sucked on the skin for a short time before biting. I closed my eyes and relaxed against him. H was feeding slowly, the slowest he had ever fed before. It was then that I realized he wanted this closeness to last. I moved closer to him my arms constricting as he took a final deep draw. His tongue traced the wound lazily. Carefully, Eric laid down with my head pressed to his chest.

"It's been too long love."

When I woke up I was laying on a large, four poster bed. I rolled over onto my back and sat up slowly. I opened my eyes and looked around. Eric was lying in bed next to me, his arms wrapped around the pillow. I stroked his pale blond hair and gently traced his features with my finger tips. Yawning, my eyes began to water. After blinking the moisture away I slipped out of bed and went to the bathroom. When I returned to the room I went over to the mini fridge and removed a bottle of Trueblood. I popped the top and stuck the bottle in the microwave. When it was done I poured the contents into a wine glass and went back into the bathroom. I set the glass on the counter and went to get the dress I was to wear. I put a button up over the dress while I did my hair and makeup. As I got dressed I slowly sipped the synthetic blood.

Drinking Trueblood is not something that I normally did. After having gone to my doctor and finding out what I did and therefore putting together that I was pregnant, I began to drink the stuff. The child was feeding off of my blood, so I needed to ingest the synthetic blood to make up for the loss. At first the taste had been disgusting and I'd spit the blood out. A few days passed before I tried again; this time out of necessity. My energy level was low and I was having problems staying not only awake, but conscious. I drained a bottle after that. Since then I drank at least a bottle a day depending on how I was feeling.

I let the last curl fall from the curler and stared at the result. I thought about pulling it all up and off my neck, but then decided to leave most of it down. With some pretty jeweled pins I pulled the sides up. Carefully I removed the button up and took my glass. Returning to the room I saw Eric.

Getting ready must have taken me longer than I thought, because Eric was facing the full length mirror, working on his tie. A tux jacket was draped over the back of a chair and a vest piece much closer to him.

"Hey gorgeous." I said smiling as I approached him.

Eric turned around to face me and I saw he wasn't working on a tie, but the more fancy bow tie.

"Wow…"

"Do I look alright?" I asked nervously playing with a curl.

"You look magnificent." He assured me.

"Thanks you're looking rather fantastic as well."

Eric smiled.

"Can you braid my hair quick?"

"Sure."

Eric sat down in a chair and I stood behind him. Working quickly I gathered his hair into my hands.

"Leah, why are you drinking blood?"

"Oh, because of the baby."

"I see. How do you feel about it?"

"At first it was really gross, but I've kind of gotten used to it I guess. There, all done."

Eric stood and turned to face me. He cupped my face in his hands gently; his fingertip brushing my lips gently before he kissed me.

"Eric?"

"Yes, little one?"

"I'm really scared."

"It will be okay, I promise."

The Ancient Pythoness and her maker lived in a large mansion. Neither Eric nor I had any clue as to where we were exactly. According to Eric the two were moved at random and had a variety of sage houses worldwide and a few select meeting houses that they brought visitors to. This one though, was actually one of the safe houses; such was the peculiarity of our case.

The limo drove slowly up a long winding drive. Both sides were surrounded by a thick grove of trees. Some of the trees were so old and tall that their leaves and branches stretched over the drive, allowing only a touch of moonlight to sift through. As we drew closer to the estate, the trees thinned and the scenery changed. Beautiful might blossoming flowers lined the drive way and scattered throughout the lawns in gorgeous arrays. The car came to a stop outside the front; the door opened and Eric and I stepped out.

Eric offered me his arm and I took it gently; side by side we walked into the house. Immediately we were greeted by a young woman in a maid outfit. The collar on the full length dress was high and stiff. Not only was she a maid, but a blood donor as well. I prodded into her mind lightly. She knew full well about the master and mistress of the house; she had not even been glamoured into it. The young maid led us into a spacious parlour where we were to wait for the Pythoness and her maker to come and join us.

I sat on a couch, relaxing back into it gently. Eric stood behind me, his hand on my shoulder. I tilted my head to the side so that I could press my cheek against his hand. I closed my eyes and relaxed into his mind; the familiar pattern embracing me warmly. I could feel myself drifting. A slightly rough squeeze caused me to open my eyes. I saw two vampires walking our way and I stood quickly. Eric stepped out from behind the couch. When the vampires entered Eric bowed deeply and I curtsied.

"Thank you Pythoness and her loyal maker for hearing our case."

"It is our pleasure. Please, Eric, call me Vladimir." The male vampire encouraged us as we straightened.

"As you wish."

Vladimir helped the older looking vampire to a seat prepared for her; he took the seat next to her and motioned for us to sit as well. Eric and I sat on the couch silently.

"Tell us, Eric, how you came into possession of such an interesting breather."

For the next hour or so Eric related my history to them. He began with a brief explanation of how he and my mother met, as well as their time together, and the day he first met me. He then proceeded to tell of our history up until now. To my mortification, but total understanding, he briefly described the circumstances of my pregnancy.

"She is with child?" The Pythoness asked slowly.

"Yes, and I am the father." Eric said with pride in his voice.

"Come here child." The Pythoness commanded.

I stood and slowly approached the woman. Once by her side she held out a hand and I placed it on my abdomen. She and I remained like this for several moments in silence. I could feel Eric's eyes on me watching intently, as well as the eyes of Vladimir.

"You are most defiantly an interesting case." The Pythoness said after several moments. "The breather is in fact pregnant with a half vampire, half human child."

"What does that mean for my baby?"

"I cannot say. All I can say is that you will face a many great hardships."

I nodded and then returned to Eric's side.

"Leah," Vladimir began. "Eric has begun to explain about your abilities, but I would like to hear you explain them as best as you can."

"It began when I was very little. At first, I didn't realize it and I would respond to things without being told or asked. Then my mom, also a telepath, began to notice the signs. One day, just before I was to start school she talked with me and told me I had to be sensitive to others about it and always wait till I was verbally spoken to. Once I was old enough to realize how different I was I shut down. I was still unconsciously reading people's minds and emotions, but I tuned it out and stopped responding to it. As a result my mom came to the conclusion that I had lost the ability that I had ignored it for so long, it went away.

When I started puberty there was yet another change in my telepathy. My father's thoughts which had once been blurry and hard t read became increasingly clear. My dad is a full blooded Were. Then one time when Eric was over, I realized that he was no longer a dead zone; that I could read his thoughts as well.

Recently, Eric and I literally fell into each other's minds. It was as if we were in each other's subconscious and memories. Just as sudden as it had happened it was over. We're not sure what caused it, or how it really happened."

"Interesting. Now, Leah, you said you read emotions. Can you explain that?"

"As a kid my parents always assumed I was just a very observant child and so I noted changes in demeanor with more ease than others. Eventually I realized that it was not so much that I was empathizing, but recognizing brain signatures that matched with various emotions and feelings. There was one point where I was worried I was empathic, so I looked up the typical traits and was relieved to find that I wasn't. Being telepathic is hard enough."

"I see. Now, I want you to think back. Tell me the circumstances around when you and Eric tapped into each other's subconscious."

"I was staring into his eyes. I felt like I was losing myself. I stood in a long hall with doorways on each side. The stone doors represented his oldest memories and the wood ones more recent. I opened a few and I saw his creation, his family, some of his time with my mother, holding me the day I was born, and then it was over."

I opened my eyes and looked at Vladimir. He nodded, pleased.

"Eric, what was it like holding Leah as a baby?"

"I went to the hospital on impulse. Sookie and I had not seen each other for several years, despite the fact that she was in my employ and the Queen of Louisiana's. I took Pam with me, but instructed her to wait outside for me. Sookie was reluctant at first, but agreed to let me hold her. As soon as I had her an electric surge of power went through my body. It was like I was on fire. When I returned her to her mother and tried to leave she began to cry. As soon as I stopped she did too, but I had to leave all the same and again she cried. After that every time we touch, fire and electricity surges through us."

"That must make sex interesting." Vladimir said with a smile, my face glowed red.

"To say the very least." Eric admitted while I resisted the urge to hit him.

"Has there been any other experiences regarding Leah?"

"There is one more."

"Yes?"

Eric seemed hesitant.

"My second, Pam, her lover, Alyssa, has visions or moments of clarvoiency. She once said, and I quote, 'she will be the mother of a new kind of vampire. A woman in a child's body. Her power and wisdom will come to surpass the Ancient Pythoness. Her blood is powerful and ancient magic courses through her veins' end quote."

I stared at Eric in shock. I opened my mouth to speak, but let it fall closed once again.

"Well, well my dear Pythoness, it would seem that you have a rival."

The Pythoness's head fell back and a cold shrill laugh emitted from her lips. It was a sound old and filled with the bitterness of immortality.

"She is not a rival Vladimir; she is the mother we have been waiting for."


	13. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the Stackhouse related material. Just Leah and parts of Alyssa.**

**AN: Just so you all know, there is a LEMONY LIME thing at the end of the chapter. I didn't seperate it, because it is not over the top. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Ten<strong>

I stared at the vampires completely dumbfounded. What were they talking about? I bit my lower lip softly, trying to calm myself. I grasped Eric's hand tightly. He ran his thumb over my skin in little circles; waves of calmness being aimed at me through our bond. Soon enough I was relatively relaxed.

"Vladimir, Pythoness, what are you talking about?" Eric inquired patiently.

"There was a prophecy that I myself foretold as a human, many lifetimes ago. I was just a child of seven years. I was coming home from an errand. Night was falling quickly. I tripped in the dark and scraped my knee. The smell of blood drew Vladimir out. As he came upon me I became very scared. The fear forced my first vision. Falling into a hypnotic state I told him my vision. 'There is a time coming. In this time, the drinkers of the source of life will no longer have to hide. Predator and prey will live side by side openly. There will be a girl of unique blood who will bring in a new era for the predators.' After that Vladimir ensured my safety. As I grew I went to him regularly and told him of my visions. Eventually I was on the verge of death and my first prophecy had not come true, so he changed me to preserve me. I saw you Leah, all those lifetimes ago, just as you are now. I have been waiting a long time to meet you." The Pythoness said standing. She took a few steps closer to me and took my hand. Very slowly she kneeled before me and kissed my hand gently. I sat there shocked.

"Well, it's about damn time. I've been waiting much too long for this." Vladimir stated smiling. The smile was a little unnerving since he was no showing fang."

"Hehe…" I smiled half-heartedly.

"Well, the Pythoness and I need to eat, will you be joining us, or would you like to go to your room?"

"If you don't mind Leah and I will be retiring to our room for a bit." Eric said standing, I quickly followed suit.

"Very well. Jasmine will show you to your room."

Vladimir held his arm out to the Pythoness who took it. Eric and I watched as the two left. A few minutes later a woman came to lead us to our room. We followed in silence.

In our room I turned to Eric and slid my arms around him. His long slender fingers slid through my curls gently. I hadn't realized how scared I was until now. I clung to him spill. Eric slipped his finger beneath my chin and gently guided my gaze to his. Briefly he brushed his lips against my forehead.

"I'm scared." I murmured staring up at him.

"I know…It will be okay little one." Eric said.

He bent down and kissed my lips softly. I kissed him back, pulling him closer. I felt him shift and the next thing I knew he was carrying me. I giggled softly.

"Do you trust them Eric?"

"I have to."

"Why?"

"Right now they're the only ones with answers, so for your safety I trust them. Here, have some blood."

Eric held his wrist out to me, a slow trail of blood sliding down his arm. I licked the blood and then latched onto the little wound. While I fed the Viking laid us down on the bed so we'd be more comfortable. I felt his lips brush along my neck and jaw gently. I snuggled against him and he took his wrist back.

"I still can't believe you're pregnant. It's been such a long time since I've heard that. My wife was pregnant when I was changed."

"Eric, I'm so sorry."

"Don't be. I would have died if Ocella hadn't changed me."

"Oh…Why don't you talk about your maker? Is he still alive?"

"Yes, he is, but it's very rare for vampires to talk about their creators. You'll understand someday."

"Does that mean you'll change me?" I asked oddly hopeful.

"I may not have a choice. We don't know what will happen when the child is born."

"Why don't you want to change me?"

"Leah…"

"Eric, you've never given me a straight answer about it."

My Viking sighed.

"The relationship between master and vampire is unique. The creator has complete control over its child. Typically creator and child stay together for a few months to a few years. The desire for sex and to feed are very closely linked which is why they often separate, to prevent a greater bond from being formed. I don't want you to be compelled to do thing if I change you. I want you to always have that choice."

I stared at Erick, shock, hurt, and understanding consuming me all at once.

"Also, you're still a child. I often forget that, but your life has only just begun. In my day you would have been a woman with a large family by now. It has only been recently that this idea has changed and so I often forget that. I always figured that we would date for awhile, and then you'd find someone and have a family. I've always pictured you as a mother and as far as I knew I couldn't give you children. Now that I've given you at least one my entire thought process is starting to change. I have a lot of mixed feelings about it."

I laid next to him silent for several moments. I shifted closer to him and rested my head on his chest.

"If I asked you to change me, would you?"

"Yes," He began slowly. "But only if you're sure you're ready when you ask."

"Okay."

For awhile longer, Eric and I laid together. I snuggled against his chest and he held me in his arms, one hand gently rubbing my stomach.

"We should go back down."

"But I'm warm and sleepy." I whined.

"I know, I know…Come on."

Eric helped me out of bed and to quickly re-pretty myself. I griped and complained most of the time, but after a long hard kiss, I got over it.

"You seem more refreshed my dear." The Pythoness commented, although she couldn't see me.

"Ancient Pythoness, may I ask you something?" I inquired hastily.

"If I may inquire of you in turn."

"Of course. I was just wondering what your name is."

"I have been called the Ancient Pythoness for much of my life, but my name once was Amaranth."

"Thank you."

"Of course, now, do you trust Eric with your life?"

"Yes."

"And that of your child's?

"Yes."

"Good. If the two of you don't mind, we would like to observe you for awhile, at least until the baby is born."

"Why?"

"Obviously you cannot give birth in a normal hospital. I'm sure you haven't told your parents, so this way, no one has to know. This pregnancy of yours as been long awaited, but we are not the only ones who know of the story. They Pythoness and I have known it would happen; it was just a question of when. Somehow it the past two decades a rumor has spread about the pregnancy and what it could mean for vampire-kind. We need to keep you and the child safe."

I nodded in understanding.

"Let's talk about that feeling you have, the one that occurs when you two touch." Vladimir said smiling. I looked to Eric, he held his hand out to me; I took it gently.

"Fire, electricity…" He trailed.

"It courses through our blood."

"Spreading from where the touch began."

"Anytime we have several contact points it starts over from there and surges." I explained.

Eric gently caressed the side of my face and I trembled. He then let go of my hand.

"Whenever the contact stops, the feeling ebbs away. It doesn't instantaneously go away, it fades." Eric murmured.

"Oh, Vladimir, I wish you could see it. It's amazing. Their aura spikes with each touch. It's like raw magic flowing though them. I can see it spread, but it glows brightest at the initial point. Their natural aura is an iridescent blue color and when they touch it becomes blindingly white."

"So, much power." Vladimir whispered staring at us intently.

I gripped Eric's hand and he squeezed mine reassuringly.

"Pythoness, can you see the baby's aura?"

"No, it's as if the mother is able to hide the child from me."

"Curiouser and curiouser."

"I'm starting to feel a bit like Alice as she fell down the rabbit hole." I said quietly to Eric.

Eric chuckled and kissed my forehead.

"Eric, how tightly are you and the girl bonded?" Vladimir asked watching us steadily.

"More tightly then most vampires, would prefer to be with anyone.

"How does that make you feel?"

"The bond has never once bothered me. It's not even so much that we are bonded tightly as it is that the bond is strong. Tightly would mean feeling trapped, but that's not how I feel, if anything I simply feel secure in the bond. I could no more control Leah then she could control me."

"You mean, although you've exchanged blood often enough for her to be your drudge, she's not?"

"Exactly."

For several moments the room fell silent. Vladimir's thoughts were twisting and churning rapidly. I tried to decipher them once, but I felt him push me out. Again I entered his mind, but this time he was thinking in a language foreign to me. The Pythoness's mind was equally as hard for me to read. In the end I simply relaxed against Eric as he began to stroke my hair.

When I say that Vladimir's thoughts were in a different language I didn't mean literally. Reading someone's mind isn't as cut and stone as one might think. Reading a mind is more of picking up on brain patterns and pictures and putting them together to create an idea of what the person is thinking. Some people thought in a musical way and so their thoughts tended to flow more easily and be somewhat more organized based upon their mood. Other people had mathematical minds that were very exact and calculating and so their thoughts tended to be exceptionally clear. Some possessed a mind of color which was the hardest to read. Everything was everywhere with colors being the guide line. Harsh thoughts had violent colors and calm thoughts had cool colors.

"I must admit, I find myself flabbergasted and confused. Never before has there been such uniqueness. When you were first thought about we had no idea that you would be such an endless expanse of wonder and questions. Eric, you said she is 1/16th fairy, honestly that little blood should not register in her except for enhanced attractiveness. She is showing signs of being a full fairy; the telepathy, the odd aura, her interpretations for one so young, her unique fertility. She is a most intriguing case indeed. You also said that her great-great grandfather lives. Is there a way for us to communicate with him?"

"Not in this world. He sealed, or partially sealed, all the remaining portals. We may be able to contact him through the dream world, but it's never been attempted before."

"Yes, tomorrow night we can try. For now, I would live to retire for the evening." The Pythoness said standing. Vladimir stood quickly and offered her his arm.

"Goodnight." They said in unison before leaving.

I sat on the edge of the bed gently brushing my hair. I was waiting for Eric to finish brush his teeth. Unfortunately I was sitting in one of the ungodly night things Pam had chosen. Eric walked in and a huge smile graced his face.

"Pam only packed this stuff." I growled as he sat next to me.

"Well, I'm glad she did."

"At least one of us is."

Eric chuckled and pulled me onto his lap. I twisted so I was facing him and wrapped my arms around his neck, while his slid around my waist. Leaning forward I nuzzled his neck gently. A soft sigh of pleasure emitted from his body. His arms constricted around me and he nipped at my neck softly. A muffled moan escaped my lips. Slowly he slid the nightshirt up and off my frame. I snuggled closer to him and kissed his lips. His tongue licked my lips until they parted to him. We kissed again and again, over and over until our lips were red and swollen.

"Look what you've done to me." The Viking commented in a lazy-lusty voice.

Gently and teasingly I dragged my fingertips over the bulge in his pants. His eyes closed and he caught his lower lip between his teeth; I smiled.

"You're such a tease." The vampire grumbled.

"I know."

I slid off is lap, pulling his pants off as I went. Ever so slowly I ran my hands up and down Eric's hardened flesh. A quite whimper of pleasure left his mouth. I gave the tip a lick. The look on Eric's face was priceless. I loved having this power over him. Smiling, I let my lips close around the head. With fluid movements I took him in. It wasn't long before his fingers knotted in my hair, guiding me. A low groan filled my ears and I swallowed hard. Eric fell back onto the bed and I crawled up next to him and stroked his chest.

"I forgot how good that feels." Eric informed me, a gentle rumble coursing through his body.

"Mmm…" I mumbled in response.

"Would you like to sleep?"

"Mhm.."

"Sleep Leah…"


	14. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Stackhouse material. Just Leah and part of Alyssa.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eleven<strong>

The first month of our stay with the Pythoness passed by without any problems, much to my relief. My sleep schedule was completely flipped around and our days passed in a pattern. During the early evening Eric and I were left to our own devices. We explored the expansive gardens and spent hours in the library. My stomach grew slightly rounder and my Viking fell into the habit of rubbing it thoughtfully. Later in the evenings we joined the Pythoness and Vladimir after we all had fed. I was drinking the synthetic blood almost constantly. At the end of the month Eric made the arrangements for an indefinite amount of time. I was about 5 months pregnant.

Eric was sitting on the couch in the library, a book on one leg. I was laid out on the same couch with my head resting on his leg. My eyes were closed and my thought wandered uselessly. I ran a hand over my abdomen enjoying the quiet. One of my favorite things about this place was the quiet. It wasn't an eerie one, but a peaceful and relaxing silence. Even Eric had been affected by it. He was the most relaxed I had ever seen him.

"Eric?"

"Yes, Leah?"

"Are you happy?"

Eric looked down at me curiously; his eyes searching my face for something.

"Yes, I am happy."

"Why?"

"Well," he began uncertainly.

"It's just that I've never seen you so relaxed and calm." I commented, playing with my hands.

Eric chuckled.

"It has been some time since I have been able to enjoy the quiet without business in the way."

"But, what about the bar?"

"I trust Pam to run it loyally."

"Wow…I've never seen you let go so much either…" My tone was incredulous.

The Viking rumbled with laughter.

"When you have lived as long as I have you will find that having control becomes a bit of an obsession. It is hard for me to pass the reigns over to Pam, but I think the Queen will be seizing my bar soon anyway, so I may as well get used to the idea of letting go."

"Oh, I'm sorry Eric."

"Don't be, I can always start a new one and she will have to give me a decent settlement fee as well."

I smiled at Eric.

"It's all about the money isn't it?"

"No, it's all about survival and in this time to survive, one must have money and a strong income."

"So, does that mean that you could survive?"

"Yes. If I was human I could stop working and live quite comfortably for the rest of my life. As it is though, I am not human and must therefore have some way to entertain myself."

I nodded.

"I must say though, I have been enjoying our time here and this life style. Perhaps we can mimic it after we are done here. I could find us a large estate to live in with expansive gardens. I would be lord of it and you my mistress."

"As much as I would enjoy that you would get bored and then where would we be?"

"Then, I would start another business adventure. Don't worry Leah, it will all work out."

"Do you think we could live in London?" I asked excitedly. "I've always wanted to go to London, or at least for a few years."

"I'm sure that could be arranged." He said smiling.

Eric placed his hand on my stomach and ran his hand over it a few times. I sighed softly and closed my eyes.

"Eric, I have a thought."

"Yes?"

"I think the future is like a huge black abyss." He raised an eyebrow at me curiously. "I mean think about those that see into the future. They can only see bits and pieces. Even then they have to wait as decisions are made. I say it's an abyss, because the choices, decisions, and possibilities, are endless. There is an infinite amount of combinations and possibilities that can affect the future each moment of every day. I've been thinking about Alyssa's prophecy and the Pythoness's. It would seem that although the future is this endless abyss and that the possibilities are endless, some things are bound to happen regardless."

Eric stared at me.

"And this is why I often forget that you are a child."

I glared up at him.

"In most cultures, I would be a woman now; a wife for that matter with children, a husband, and a household to run."

"Why are you always so intent on being a woman?"

I sat silently and thoughtfully for a few moments. As my mind considered the question I chewed my lower lip in contemplation.

"I suppose it's because I've never really been thought of as a child, so, when I am I become offended and try to defend myself. I don't like being thought of as a child; I've never even really considered myself one. Being a child means being helpless… I'm not helpless."

"And that's why you get so upset every time I call you a child?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

"Interesting."

I sat up slowly and crossed my legs Indian style. I rested my head against Eric's shoulder and breathed in slowly.

"Most of the time I do think of you as an adult. You carry yourself in a way that is much more adult like than child. You've always been very mature with such an extensive vocabulary that regarding you as an adult is quite easy. Every now and then though, I see glimpses of your child like nature. It's not often, but every now and then. When I call you a child Leah, it is not meant to offend you. It is merely an observation."

"It's weird that you think of me as a child at all since most of your life 16 year olds have been women and not girls." I rationalized.

Eric laughed.

"Yes, I can see why you would think that, but with trying to mainstream, my world had been radically altered."

"Alright…Fine…" I said defeated.

The Viking sighed and pulled me into his lap. I felt him press a kiss to the top of my head before taking my chin and tilting my face to his. He kissed me softly and then stared into my eyes.

"Regardless of whether you are a girl or a woman, you are mine and I love you."

I smiled at him.

"Good answer."

"Good evening Miss Leah, Mr. Northman. The lord and lady of the house would like to see you."

"Yes, of course."

Eric and I stood slowly. He held his arm out to me and I gently rested some of my weight against him. Arm in arm we were lead down to where the Pythoness and Vladimir had gathered. We soon found ourselves in a dark dimly lit dungeon like room. I clung to Eric tightly.

"Relax Leah…" The Pythoness said assuring me.

I tried, but the ambiance of the room was making it difficult.

"Vlad, what's going on?" Eric asked trying to channel my nerves into a more soothing pattern.

"She has to be changed Eric. The Pythoness had a vision. Leah will be able to carry the child to full term as a human, but if we do not change her she will not survive the birth."

Eric stood silent for a few moments thinking it over.

"Will the baby survive the change?"

"Yes." It was the Pythoness who spoke this time.

"Leah, are you ready and willing to change?" He inquired of me.

I stared into his eyes. I had been waiting for him to ask for a long time, but I never thought it would be like this.

"Yes."

Eric picked me up and laid me down on an altar like table. The vampires proceeded to light some candles and then Eric was by my side again.

"First, Eric will drain you almost completely of your blood. Then he will give you his blood. Creating vampires is not an exact science, so it's hard to say how much he will give and take. For three days you and Eric will sleep in the ground. When you wake you will be extremely hungry. Feeding briefly from Eric will complete the process. Do you have any questions?"

"No."

"Eric, begin."

I closed my eyes and tilted my head to the side, exposing my neck. I felt my Viking brush his lips against my pulse point. Then he bit.

At first, it was like a normal feeding. I could feel the pleasure that Eric was getting from feeding and feeding so heavily. I vaguely began to wonder when he was going to stop and for a mo was shocked that he could go this long without air. The back of my mind reminded me that he didn't need to breath. My eyelids felt heavy and closed them peacefully.

Eric fed from the girl in his arms. He had wanted to feed deeply for her like this many a time. At one point he was sure that he wouldn't be able to drain her, but somehow he managed to keep going. Finally, he felt her heart rate slow to the point that it was only just beating. Slowly, the man raised his head and took in the sight of her as a human for one last time. Her skin, although now pale as death, was beautiful, as was her thick hair. The Viking kissed her forehead. Gently, he bit himself and opened her mouth letting his blood trickle into her mouth. It took so long for her to respond that for a moment he thought he'd taken too much, but the next thing he knew she clamped her mouth to his wrist drinking heavily. Eric positioned Leah against him so that it was more comfortable for them both. The vampire encouraged her to drink for a few minutes longer before allowing her to sleep.

The Ancient Pythoness watched the process with great interest. Although she could not actually see, she could read their auras and recognize changes in them. As Leah's life faded Eric's aura grew stronger. This much had been expected by the aged vampire. When the man shared with the girl the Pythoness had expected her aura to flare back into life. What she had not expected was for the auras to join as one. Typically the child would have an aura similar to its maker after the change, but Eric and Leah's auras were exactly the same. There was a slight discrepancy though with a porting on aura at Leah's center. This was the Pythoness's first glance at the child, but just as quickly as it had occurred it was gone. Through the connection shared by her and Vladimir she informed him of what she was seeing. She watched as Eric picked her up and laid his bride into the grave. Vladimir began to cover them.


	15. Chapter 12

**A/N: Alright ladies and gents here's the deal. This story that I have been uploading is one that I have been writing out by hand and then uploading to Fan Fiction when I get the chance. This is the last actual chapter that I have written through and through. So, it could be awhile before even one more chapter gets uploaded. When it comes to writing I go in spurs. I'll write for awhile and then read for awhile, so it could be a bit, as it is though I do have a story line in mind for the rest of this 'book'. Because of this I promise that there will be more chapters so please, be patient!**

**XoxO~LoveSick**

**PS: There is a short lemon…I have labeled it so if you don't want to read it, please just skip it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Stackhouse material, but I do own Leah and part of Alyssa.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twelve<strong>

I wiggled slightly and nuzzled Eric's neck. His arms constricted around me. I opened my mouth to speak, but couldn't. My throat was extremely dry and scratchy. When I tried again to speak my throat burned; I whimpered softly. Mentally, Eric told me one thing; feed.

I opened my mouth and latched onto his neck. His blood flowed into my mouth and all my memories rushed back. Suddenly, I began to wiggle and struggle, my mouth no longer against his neck. I felt claustrophobic and needed to be free.

At last I felt air hit my skin and I knew I was free. I immediately relaxed and finally opened my eyes. Despite the already dim light it felt so bright. The air smelled of mold, water, and dirt. It seemed silent, but I could hear the wicks of the candles flicking back and forth with the flames as they burned.

"Leah…"

I turned to Eric with wild eyes.

"Relax love. I know it's loud and bright, but you'll get used to it."

As he spoke I found myself focusing on his neck. Again that burning returned to my throat. I lunged at Eric and bit into his neck. He groaned softly and I felt a heat pool in me, but all I really wanted right now was to feed and quench my thirst. I lost myself in the taste of Eric's blood and only his hand against my chest pushing slightly caused me to stop. I stared at him. Eric leaned in and gently licked the blood from my mouth. I whimpered softly.

"Please Eric…I'm so thirsty."

"You've had enough."

I pouted slightly, but snuggled against him.

"It hurts."

"What does?"

"Everything, the sounds, the smells, my teeth…"

"I know it will get better." He murmured assuring me.

I lifted his hand to my mouth and kissed his fingertips gently.

"You're so warm." I purred snuggling against him.

I felt like a child in this newborn state.

"Yes, I suppose I would be now."

I smiled up at him and guided him down for a kiss. I felt a wave of power surge through me.

"Welcome back Leah." The voice was that of Vladimir's.

"Thanks, but now what?"

"The Pythoness and I will observe you. So far you are surprisingly calm and rational for a newborn and you stopped feeding from Eric without a direct command, and you didn't immediately jump his bones."

A feeling stirred in me that would normally cause my face to flush, but no such thing happened, instead I just settled closer to Eric. Sensing how uncomfortable I was he held me tighter.

"How long does she need to be observed?"

"A few days at least."

"Yes, well then I'm taking her to our room to get cleaned up."

"Very well. Please join us in the parlor afterwards"

Eric stood and lifted me. I wrapped an arm around his neck. Just moments later we were in the room. I looked at Eric with wide eyes. I could feel his need for me.

"You may not have jumped my bones down there, but I was ready to jump yours." He said with a silky voice, I trembled slightly

"What about…Shower? Baby?" I stumbled to form sentences with the way he was looking at me. I'll be gentle and you will still get your shower."

**LEMON**

Eric gently stripped me of my dirt covered clothes. I pulled my knees to my chest and watched as he removed his clothing. My eyes scraped over his body as if for the first time; my new eye sight allowing me to appreciate his body in a whole new way. He held a hand out to me and I took it. Ever so gently the vampire pulled me to my feet. Silently he led me into the bathroom. He turned the water on and helped me in. The water pounded down on us the, the dirt swirling down the drain.

My Viking picked up the shampoo and gently lathered my hair. I sighed as he worked his strong fingers in my hair and against my scalp. Gently, as if I was the most fragile thing in the world, he pushed me under the stream. I did the same to him. Picking up the soap Eric lathered his hands and washed my body slowly. As his hands moved over my sensitive flesh, I pulled his lips close for a tender kiss. I mimicked him and washed his body, relishing the feel of his skin.

Eric pushed me against the tiled wall of the shower. I whimpered at the cool contact against my nipples. My hands pressed to the wall and clenched tightly as he slowly entered me from behind, his lips lavishing my neck with firey kisses. I slid one of my hands along the back of his neck, squeezing lightly. For the first time since he had entered me, Eric slowly pulled out to his tip. He pushed back in and I gripped hi tightly, my body arcing slightly. Soon he fell into a steady pace. His face settled into the curve of my neck licking, kissing, and nipping at the skin. I moved my hips back into him, timing our thrusts perfectly. Eric's hands slid along my body tenderly and I rubbed my palms against his arms. I whimpered helplessly when his finger found my nub and began stroking and rubbing it faster and faster. I began to wither against him and move our hips together faster and faster. I came silently and felt my entire body relax. Just moments later I felt Eric release as well. Carefully he pulled out and cradled me to his chest. I licked at his neck and kissed him all over.

"Feed." He whispered in my ear.

Gently I bit into his skin. I could taste the pleasure in his blood; the feeling of the bliss from release. When I pulled away he dried me with a fluffy red towel.

**END LEMON**

I was lying on the bed completely naked. Eric was almost dressed, but I didn't want to. I laid on my side watching him, a hand on my swollen belly. My eyes were sore from the harsh lights of the room. I closed them and relaxed.

"Leah…"

"Hm?"

"You have to get dressed."

I opened my eyes and gazed into Eric's. Gently, I pulled him close.

"I don't want to. I want to stay here with you…"I purred.

A shiver I would never before see ran down his spine.

"Clothes, now Leah." He said setting something down for me and turning his back to me.

I put on the clothes, but felt distant as I did so. I gently took Eric's hand and looked up at him.

"I'm sorry." I whimpered quietly.

"Don't be. Leah, I have mixed feelings about you being a vampire now. Mostly because I can make you do things and you'll be compelled to do them; like getting dressed." The Viking groaned and smacked his forehead.

"I didn't feel compelled."

"What?"

"I didn't feel compelled to get dressed, but you sounded upset and I didn't want you to get mad."

"You weren't compelled…Are you an exception to that rule too?"

"I don't know. Why don't you try giving me a command?"

"Leah, leave this room now."

We waited for a moment, and then I felt it. It was a tugging in my gut. The longer I stood there the stronger it became. When I took a step towards the door the feeling eased up. Again I paused. The tugging feeling started all over.

"Stop." Eric commanded.

I turned to face him.

"That, is weird…I don't like it much."

He laughed.

"Most vampires don't; that's why so many kill their makers."

"Eric, will your maker have an effect on me if we ever meet?"

"When Sookie and I were together she did meet him once and it messed with her telepathy and the bond she and I had. Pam was mildly affected by his presence, but not too much. The big difference though is that she and I did not have a pre-existing blood bond, nor your fairy characteristics."

Eric and I returned downstairs to the Pythoness and Vladimir. I followed behind Eric trying to block out the sounds that were hurting my ears. The Pythoness and her maker were sitting, waiting patiently for us. Silently, my Viking directed me into a chair. He then positioned himself behind me.

"How are you feeling Leah?"

"Fine, everything seems so loud and bright."

"Yes, that is normal. It will never go away exactly, but you will grow accustomed to it. Now, we need to test your telepathic ability to find out if it's still intact or not. I would like you to start by probing in my mind. Looking into Eric's would be much too easy. Whenever you're ready dear."

I looked at Vlad for a second before proceeding. It was like slipping a hot knife through butter. I found absolutely no resistance at all. I felt a flicker or surprise course through his body. For less than a moment the connection felt fuzzy, but it quickly cleared. I retreated to my own mind.

"Well, those are intact, Leah, can you read your child's mind?"

"I looked down at my stomach, running a hand over it gently. Carefully, I began to poke for a brain with my own. Feeling the edge I pushed in. A loud scream erupted in my head, practically splitting it. I covered my ears and retreated, curling up tightly.

"What happened?"

"Baby doesn't like that. When I tried to enter there was a piercing scream."

"It was not the baby."

"What?"

"It's a defense mechanism."

"How do you know?"

"Because two auras flared. An internal one, the baby, and an external one. The defense."

"Eric, we must get a hold of her grandfather, the fairy. It can no longer be put off. We may need his help to deliver the child."

"Leah, do you think you could find him in the dream state?"

"I can try…"

"Ah, alright, Leah, let's move you to the couch. This needs to be done before we are all dead for the day."

I laid down and Eric and Vlad kneeled besides me.

"Close your eyes. Let your mind drift free from its confines. Think of nothing and focus on nothing. You need to feel like you are drifting gout of your body. Finding Niall should be as simple as calling out to him. Faires are very in touch with the dream state."

The longer Vlad talked the more I began to drift. I opened myself and called out for Niall. I drifted and called until my sense of time and self were distorted. I was beginning to think it wasn't working when at last he came. He had long, silvery blond hair and he seemed to glow.

"Hello child."

"Niall." I said bowing subconsciously.

"I've been wondering when you would look for me."

"You have?"

"Yes, it is not only the vampires who have known about the special birth. The fae and a few other select races knew as well."

"But…But how?"

"The fae gave the vision to the human who is now vampire. For us it was a warning, for the vampires it was something to be celebrated and awaited. We never meant for the vampires to know and the details of how they too obtained it are somewhat vague."

"The Pythoness and her maker sent me. They said we would need your help when I give birth." As the word birth slid past my lips I stuttered.

For some reason I felt my world collapse in on me. Despite the fact that I had been pregnant for about 6 months it wasn't until this moment that the fears settled in. up until this moment it had been almost dream like, now though it was shockingly real. Hot tears spilled down my face. I wiped my eyes and saw the blood. A wave of fear and uncertainty washed over me. I looked up at Niall desperately. To my horror, he was gone. The bloody tears streamed more thickly. I fell to my knees and clutched my arms around me. Distantly I heard someone calling my name. I blinked and listened closely. It was Eric's voice, without a doubt. I followed the sound and fell back into my body. I opened my eyes and saw Eric staring at me, concern obvious on his face. I touched his lips lightly and he visible relaxed.

"What happened?"

"I fell into a dream state. It felt like I was searching for him for a very long time. We spoke briefly and then he was gone."

"Why were you crying?" Eric asked stroking the side of my face gently.

"I'm going to have a baby."

Eric laughed and kissed me softly.

"Is he coming?"

"I don't know, I told him, but he never answered."

Vladimir let out an exasperated sigh and stalked off.

"What's his problem?"

"I have no idea."

I nodded vacantly and curled up on the couch. Eric stayed close to me while the Pythoness and Vlad talked. A woman rushed in.

"Sir, there is a man here to see you. He says he is this girl's relation."

Vlad smiled a wicked grin and bolted to the door. It was strange being able to follow his movements, something I never could have done before. A few moments later a delectable smell wafted to my nose. I inhaled deeply with eyes closed. It was the smell of white jasmine and hibiscus mixed with the smell of freshly cut grass and a wild forest. The smell grew stronger and I opened my eyes. Niall was standing on the other side of the room.

I felt all my senses zero in on him. I could see only him, smell only him. I swallowed hard. I felt my gums throb as my fangs pushed though. I wanted to drain him of every last drop of blood in his body. The smell of it, the sound, called out to me. Encouraging me to come and feed. I moved to go towards him. Strong arms constricted around me. I made a move to keep going, but paused to see who was restraining me. Eric's eyes were a silent warning, daring me to do it, if I was ready for the consequences. I pushed forward to break through his arms, but they constricted around me again. I'd almost broken through when he ordered me to stop. I pouted in his arms.

"You've grown." Niall commented looking me over.

I said nothing. Until just moments ago, I had no memories of this man.

"Niall." Eric greeted while simultaneously releasing me.

"So, it would seem that my great-great grand daughter would be the one to bring about the birth of the vampire kind…How interesting."

"It would seem Niall that she is something entirely new, a hybrid."Vlad said leaning against the door frame.

"Yes, I would agree." He murmured approaching me. "May I?"

I nodded and Niall placed a hand on my round belly. He moved his hands around as if he was searching for something. Pausing on a particular spot he began to rub there gently. A soft smile fell on his lips.

"It's a boy. He is healthy, very very healthy. The vampire blood does him more good then the synthetic."

A smile graced my lips.

"You look so much like my wife. She was a human, my favorite of my brides. You are her direct descendent, though distant you may be."

"Niall, we need help with her when she gives birth. Generally speaking she seems more fairy then human." Vlad said watching the man calmly.

"There is not much I can do. She is vampire now and my blood may be too much for her to handle. Plus if the child is vampire the liklihood of him being able to control himself is slim to none. The baby may not be able to survive on its own outside of Leah's body."

"Surely there is something you can do for her." The Pythoness suggested softly.

"May I speak with Leah alone?"

I watched as the other vampires shuffled out of the room closing the door behind them.

"Leah, I am sorry I haven't been present in your life. I had to seal the fae world almost completely off, long before you were born. I won't try to justify y reasons to you, but you must understand the child may not survive."

I nodded unable to speak. I had always wanted children, and now my one chance was slipping away.

Niall took my hand in his. His skin was war and had a feathery soft feel to them. He raised my hands to his mouth and kissed them lightly. He returned my hands to me and removed a tiny pouch. The fairy dumped the contents into his hand. Lying in his palm was a delicate chain with an ice blue gem in the shape of a tear. Carefully he placed the necklace around my neck, the clasp clicking into place quietly.

"This is all the more protection I can give you."

"Thank you." I murmured softly as he stood and left; a few moments later the vampires returned.

Eric immediately returned to my side. I noticed that Vlad was watching in an almost half crazed way. His eyes were round and blood shot looking, his hair was skewed as if he'd been pulling at it. I gripped Eric's arm lightly. The tiniest of nods informed me that he too had noticed the change.

"Well, what did he say?" Vladimir inquired hastily.

"He said that the child may not survive and said the only protection he could give me was this." I indicated the delicate necklace.

"A necklace, that's it? How will that protect you from anything?"

"Vlad, you and I both know that fairy made gifts are both rare and powerful. He may not have told her exactly how it will work, but she may not need to know." The Pythoness reminded him calmly.

Vlad began to mumble und3r his breath in a language I was unfamiliar with, but the tone he used more or less assured me that some were curses. Gently I pushed into his mind. None of his thoughts were clearly defined. Instead it was a snarl of anger and confusion. Everything was red. I slid out of his mind and stumbled slightly towards Eric.

Vladimir wanted my baby.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, just a reminder, this is the last chapter that I have physically finished as I have been writing and then typing up the chapters as I go. As soon as Chapter Thirteen is done, I may begin to only type them. If I do you will see a faster uploadupdate going on. As it is I am sorry that it's taking me so long to do it. I hope you enjoy! Thankies! Please Rate and Review!**


	16. Chapter 13

**AN: So, here is chapter thirteen. I have a few things left regarding the plot of this story before it's over. **

**DISCLAIMER: Stackhouse related material, but I do own Leah. Thanks!**

**Chapter Thirteen**

Walking was an interesting feat. My stomach was so swollen that I waddled when I walked. I complained about it often enough to Eric, but he just laughed and told me it was adorable. Now as a vampire my death glares were much more effective. I kept a cautious eye on Vlad. Ever since Niall's visit he confined himself in his room more often. They Pythoness on the other hand continued to see Eric and I on a regular basis. I shared my worry with Eric, but the result was not what I had expected.

In Eric's eyes, Vladimir was a well-known and respected vampire. The idea that he would take the child from me seemed ludicrous to him. Never before had he questioned the authenticity of my readings. He admitted that Vlad had been acting oddly, but he contributed it into the effort he was putting into the preparation for the birth. I wanted Eric to understand how serious I was, but I didn't want to upset him. So, I dropped the subject for the next few months. In the absence of my concerns, Eric returned to being the protective man I recognized.

Our relationship had changed slightly since I had become a vampire. I was quickly growing stronger. I was allowed to indulge more than most new born vamps. Due to our seclusion I was free to do as I pleased. I fed often from both Eric and bottled blood. Eric was more active then I had seen him in a long time. He would spend hours outside, running around the grounds and killing mice and birds. Normally this habit would have bothered me, but as it was, it no longer mattered to me. Eric was free in a way that he couldn't be in Bon Temps.

Eric placed his hands on the arm rests of my chair. He leaned until we were eye to eye. He caught my gaze and kissed me softly. I wrapped my arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. I felt his hands grip my hips and pull me to standing; Eric remained partially bent to prevent my belly from being pressed to tightly against him. He trailed a hand over it lovingly.

"Any day now." He whispered.

"Yes, any day now."

He kissed my forehead.

"I'm scared."

"You'll be fine, I promise. I helped my wife with her births."

I smiled at him.

"You're excited to be a dad again aren't you?"

"Yes, it had been a long time since I was last a father."

I kissed Eric softly and stroked his chest. I wanted to tell Eric that I was really scared about Vlad, but I didn't want to remind him of that, especially this close to the birth. I wanted him to understand, but he didn't want to.

"You seem sad. What's wrong?"

"It's nothing, just nerves."

The Viking nodded, but didn't seem entirely convinced. I smiled at him sweetly. Eric stroked the side of my face gently. I closed my eyes and became immobile; in this state it was much easier for my thoughts to wander, while still maintaining a connection to consciousness. A sharp pain in my gut pulled me back into reality. I gripped Eric's hand tightly.

"What is it?"

"My stomach…" I gasped.

It was a searing pain in my gut. My body trembled roughly and I felt like I was going to be ripped apart. I doubled over with my arms clasped around my waist. I kept my eyes closed, white flashes crossing the blackness. I felt Eric pick me up and carry me into the house.

"Vladimir!" Eric called, summoning the elder to where ever we were. "It's time!"

* * *

><p>The next thing I knew I could feel a second pair of hands moving against me. I felt myself being lowered onto the couch. The sound of fabric ripping informed me that my lower half was being unclothed. Subconsciously I snapped my legs together self consciously. Eric was the only person to have seen me naked and despite the situation, my human side was acting up.<p>

"Leah, love, relax. It has to be done." Eric whispered in my ear.

I whimpered, but did as Eric bade me.

"There's blood." Vladimir said; my eyes flew open.

Vlad was positioned at the edge of the couch with my feet resting on his shoulders. His eyes were wide from the smell of blood with his fangs partially extended. I could feel the thoughts in his mind swirling around between successfully delivering the baby and taking it from me. I felt my mind twitch with fear, but I was soon overtaken by another wave of pain. I dug my nails into the couch and squeezed my eyes shut. I could feel skin ripping between my legs as I pushed according to Vlad's instructions. I could smell the blood and the scent was becoming thick and heavy in the air. The more I pushed the more pain washed through me. Eric had knelt beside me and held my hands in his own. He pressed his free hand to my forehead allowing his coolish skin to rest against the feverish flesh of my own. Vaguely I became aware of Vlad encouraging me to push one last time. I summoned the strength and pushed.

A cry of a child taking its first breath ripped through the air.

Bloody tears streamed down my face as I laid on m side, clutching my legs together trying to stifle the pain. Already I could feel myself healing. Eric stroked my face soothingly. I opened my mouth.

"My baby."

A little bundle wrapped in a blanket was placed near me. I slid an arm around it and pulled my baby close.

"Healthy baby boy with 10 fingers and 10 toes." Vlad said almost sounding spiteful. "Here, I'll take him to the Pythoness."

"No." I said quickly. "I'll take him to her."

I sat up, lifting the baby in my arms. Eric stood and helped me into a standing position. He was watching me curiously. Slowly, I made my way to the next room where the Pythoness was waiting. Upon our entrance her face briefly contorted into a look of surprise. Just as quickly as it had come, it was gone.

"Well, what will you name him?" She inquired promptly.

I looked at Eric names had never really crossed my mind much.

"We don't know yet." He answered for me.

The Pythoness gave a curt nod of her noble head.

"Well, then, I suppose you'd like to rest my dear."

"Yes, Eric, can you help me to our room?"

The Viking nodded and lead me out of the room.

* * *

><p>Vladimir paced the width of the office in fuming silence. His mind was going 120 miles per second as he attempted to work our how best to separate the infant from its mother. So far, he was having very little luck. The Pythoness sat in a large arm chair, her hands knotted in her lap. As fond as they had become of Leah and Eric, the child could not be allowed to be raised by them. Both had a fair amount of sympathy for humans, especially Leah, who had only been freshly turned. In their hands the child would grow up as a lover of humans instead of the vampiric overlord the Pythoness and her maker expected. The child was supposed to bring a new reign for the vampires, but how could it, if left to the devices of its mainstream parents.<p>

"You shouldn't have let her see the child." The Pythoness hissed angrily.

"If I had kept the child from them, they would have been suspicious! Especially the girl!"

"She is already suspicious! Why else would she bring the child to me?"

"What reasons have we given her to distrust us?" Vlad snarled.

"I think we are underestimating her telepathic abilities."

"I don't even think in English anymore!"

"Perhaps language is not the barrier. Perhaps it relies more on emotions."

"That's probably true, but that's not the big problem. We need to get the child away from them. It's hard to say how the child wills develop, so we need to separate them quick."

"How?"

"I don't know… Surely she won't be ready to care for the child yet."

"You underestimate a woman's maternal instinct." The Pythoness chuckled. "I'm sure even now as we plot she cares for the child like a mother."

I carefully laid the crying baby on the bed and removed my shirt and bra. Gently I brought it to my breast and waited. Within moments my son began to suckled. I gasped in surprise as two little fangs pierced my skin. I sat down in a chair and Eric gently draped a blanket over me. I smiled at him sweetly.

"A child," he murmured in disbelief. "My child."

"You're a dad again now, after how many years now?"

"Many, many years." He said smiling. "I enjoyed being a father."

"When you became a vampire did you ever think you'd settle down, or have kids?"

"Early on I had no ideas or thoughts of my own. My maker kept me under a tight leash by his side. He taught me how to love men and be loved by men as was his preference. After many years, he let me go, making sure I understood that he could call me back at will. Over the years I wandered. I had many partners. I killed, I fed, I survived. When you're a vampire, solitude is often preferred. I stayed with a few men and women, vampire and human for periods of time, but never as long as with you. Even when you're mother and I were together it was short lived. I will say I've been with Pam for a long time, but not as her partner. When vampires live together they become exceedingly cruel. Nests of vampires have been a severe problem for main streaming. It was a snag that was although known was ignored. Vampires aren't supposed to change children, but that's the only way vampires could normally have kids. Our child is special."

My head fell back and I laughed. I smiled at Eric and shifted the baby to my shoulder, burping him.

"He needs a name." Eric commented sitting beside me.

"What shall we name him? No one on my dad's side cause they're all dogs."

Now it was Eric's turn to laugh. With the usually disdain between dogs and vampires it was great for him to hear me say that. The sad part was I meant it both figuratively and literally.

"Yes, I suppose your father's side would be a poor choice. I'd say my father's side, but those names may be a little too behind the times for him."

"Yeah… maybe just a bit… What about something related to our hopes for him?"

"Our hopes for him…I'd rather not put a bunch of hopes on him at such a young age."

"Well… What should we name him then?" I asked a little exasperated.

Eric looked at me thoughtfully. I could feel his thoughts swirling and twirling as he tried to come up with a name. I could feel him focusing on a name, but he was worried about telling it to me.

"What name have you come up with?" I asked him gently rocking back and forth.

"Well…Despite the children that my wife and I had I never had a namesake."

"You want to call him Eric?" I inquired, unable to suppress the smile that was rising to my lips.

"That's how it was when I was last a father. Usually the first born son bore the name of his father. Especially if his father was honorable, but my first born died."

I stared at Eric thoughtfully. I had never realized that his namesake had died. Part of me began to wonder if he was hoping in a way to have his first born with this child. In a way it was his first born son, or at least in this life anyways. I smiled at him.

"So, Eric it is, but how will we ever differentiate you two?"

The smile that lit up Eric's face was priceless. It was a warm joy that shone in his eyes. I never thought that I would see that look on his face, but it was wonderful to see.

"But, we are naming him Eric with a 'k'."

"Whatever makes my bride happy."

I laughed, everything in his mind could be justified in that manner.

I stood and gently laid our child down on the bed. The itty baby squirmed slightly and opened its mouth in a yawn. I saw the little fangs that until just a moment ago had been suckling milk and blood from me. As I looked at the child I found myself wondering about its life. Would it be a great vampire; friend to human and other Supes? Or, would it be a dark overlord that the fae seemed to fear. I shuddered slightly at the thought and caressed its little cheek.

Suddenly, I was swooped off my feet and I found myself pressed to Eric's body.

"How are you feeling?" He inquired laying me on the bed as I had laid down Erik.

I blinked at him a few times.

"Fine, I guess."

"You were ripped apart during the birth, I'm worried."

"Worried that you won't get any?" I inquired smiling.

"No, that you really are okay." He said pulling me against his body, back to front.

I remained quiet for a few moments thinking what he said over in my mind. Physically, I was sore, but healing and I knew that I would be fine. But was I okay? No. I knew that Vladimir was after my baby and as much as I wanted Eric to believe me, he wouldn't, couldn't. I closed my eyes and relaxed against him. Gently, I wrapped an arm around Erik and pulled him close to me as well.

"No." I said slowly.

"Why? What's wrong?" The concern in his voice was sincere and I was scared of him rejecting what I would say.

"Vladimir is after our baby."

Behind me I felt Eric stiffen. Surely enough this was not the answer he was looking for, but he needed to understand how serious I was. Without even seeing his face, I knew that his jaw was clenched and that his eyes would have that steely and stubborn look if I took the time to look.

"Leah…" Eric's voice was that of a conflicted man.

"Eric, I know you look up to him. That he is something many vampires want to be and that he has done many great things, but I know in my heart of hearts that he is after our child."

Slowly, Eric got on all fours on the bed. He pulled me beneath him and regarded me with world weary eyes. He stared at me and I met his gaze as evenly as I could. I watched as his eyes roamed over my face looking at my expression. A sort of sadness seemed to cover his eyes and he opened his mouth.

"Alright, I believe you." The Viking bent down and kissed my forehead lightly. "I'll get us out of here as soon as possible.


	17. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

My eyes were half closed. The smell of blood permeated the air. I tried to form a cohesive thought, but nothing would come. I felt something warm and wet trickle down my forehead. _Blood, my blood…_ My fingers clasped around a stiff piece of cloth. I pulled it to me, ignoring the pain in my arm and joints. I knew I needed to stand, that I had to get off the ground to safety. The cry of a newborn pierced the air and my eyes flew open. Later on, I could never explain how I knew, but I did, just like a tigress knew her children from the other I knew that cry, and it was the cry of my baby. I was on my feet in a flash, only to have blackness almost completely cloud my vision. I stumbled forward, something soft and cooling touching my skin. Blinking several times while my vision cleared I looked down. The body of a young woman with blond hair was at my feet. Her eyes were wide, a look of horror frozen on her face, her eyes glazed with death. For a tenth of a second, I may have felt bad for her, but another cry ripped my attention away from the death and back to what had initially attracted my attention.

My gaze was still blurry and I was unsteady on my feet like a toddler. All the same I pushed forward toward where my baby was. Time slowed to a crawl as I made my way over to him. The faster I moved the longer it seemed to take me. I had nothing else on my mind except for reaching my child. Lying on the ground was Erik. His baby blue eyes filled with tears and the reflections of the fires burning around us. I bent and brought the child to me, holding him close. His chubby cheeks bobbed as sobbed. I kissed his forehead, noticing the blood that my lips left there. As if knowing I was his mother, he ceased crying. I smiled at the babe in my arms. For a few moments the world melted away and it was just me and Erik. I noted the way his soft skin felt against mine, the way his little pink lips pursed as he made cooing noises at me. Despite the destruction that I was vaguely aware of around me, the child showed me something pure and innocent and perfect.

A sharp stabbing pain ripped through my gut causing my vision to blur again in pain. My brow creased and I looked down. Sticking out of my stomach was a long rough piece of wood with a silver tipped end. I stared at the weapon stupidly for several moments, simultaneously falling to me knees. I heard a man's voice cry out in objection, but as much as I tried to cling to the sound I couldn't. I held the baby to me more tightly. I felt the blood ooze out of my body slowly. I heard someone call out my name, but my world was going black. Strong pale hands gripped my body, pulling me against another.

"Leah…"

I blinked several times and then tried to focus; I was in Eric's arms, our baby in mine.

"Hi…" I trailed, my throat burning.

"Leah, this is going to hurt, but it will be okay." He told me re adjusting me.

I laughed; the last time he said that to me he was about to break my barrier. I felt the stake shift slightly within my skin and I winced. Then, all at once, it was out of me; tearing its way back through layers of skin, muscle, and nerves. A jagged scream of pain ripped from my throat. I stared down at my stomach, the world suddenly becoming acutely sharp. My breathing grew heavy and shallow as my stomach oozed. Eric held his bleeding wrist over the wound letting his blood mix with mine.

"Listen to me carefully Leah. Take Erik and run. You need to get away from here and find someplace safe. The sun will be up soon."

"Wh…What about you?" I stuttered my eyes growing wide with fear.

"Don't worry about me. Now, go."

It was a command from my maker. I stared into Eric's eyes seeing that he had commanded me on purpose. Tears of betrayal slid down my face bathing it in my own blood, while tears of pain and sadness seeped down Eric's face. I help the child to my chest, hurrying away from the fire and destruction that surrounded us. Eric returned to the fight, the body of the Ancient Pythoness was on the ground, her head somewhere unseen by me. I followed Eric with my eyes once I was a fair distance away, I knew that I needed someplace dark, but I didn't want to leave Eric behind either. In a sad and pathetic way I had the mentality that if he died, I too would die.

Eric's tall frame was pressed up against a tree by a shape shorter than his, but equally strong. Vlad forced him backwards, digging his nails into his neck trying to break the Vikings arteries. In a flash, the younger vampire raised and lowered his hands against Vladimir's wrists breaking the bones. A blood curdling scream filled the air as the elder stepped back assessing his problems. Eric's head turned towards me and I held his gaze as he began to run towards me.

It was a touching scene, in a sick and sadistic way. Eric was heading towards me, as if in slow motion, although I knew that he was moving as fast as he possible could. I could feel his desperation to reach me before it was too late that we would be able to escape as a family, but such was not the case. In a flash that returned time to its normal state Vladimir's hand shot out and closed around the Vikings foot. Eric fell to the ground with a sickening thud and a crunch as the elder vampire squeezed, successfully breaking the bones in his ankle. I felt my heart leap out of my chest. The child in my arms began to cry and I stood frozen. I wanted to save Eric. He was my maker, my lover, my friend, my companion, the father of our child. In the same instant though, I was seized by the maternal instinct to protect my child and get away from this place as fast as possible, as well as find a safe place to spend the day. Already, the sun was beginning to rise.

A sudden jolt of pain seared through my head. My long black hair, a vanity point for me, had allowed the Pythoness to grab a large handful and yank up pulling me off my feet. I struggled to keep a hold on Erik as the urge to grab her hand with both of mine overwhelmed me. She twisted and pulled until instinct made me grab at her. In a swift move, the ancient vampire tossed me aside and grabbed the baby in mid fall. Erik began to cry loudly, something shrill and piercing that made my ears throb and my eyes water. A wicked laugh broke out around me as the Pythoness held the baby above her head. Her eyes were wide with insanity and her fangs were extended with bloodlust. Cruel fingers dug into the flesh of the child causing it to further cry out in pain and anguish. I gathered my strength and leapt at the woman only to have her toss me aside by a wave of unseen magic. Tears streamed down my face as I tried to get at her, over and over again, with no success. Once again a hand tangled in my hair, this time pulling me away from both the Pythoness and my child. I clutched at the hands pulling and yanking sharply, determined to free myself.

"It's no use child!" The harsh voice of Vladimir snarled at me. "Look, look at what is left for you." He growled yanking me to my feet and forcing me too look around.

Lying on the ground near my feet was Eric's body, cut and broken. Tears streamed down my face as I looked at his bloody form. It shouldn't have been like this, surely nothing was worth this? I whimpered.

"Look what's become of your vampire, the one that you had so much faith in; dead and useless and broken. Now, watch." He growled, forcing me to look at the Pythoness.

The Pythoness raised Erik to her and bit into his neck. In a flash, something inside of me died. Anger, hatred, and pure loathing flared up inside of me. All the love and hope I had ever felt was gone, I was consumed by pain and suffering. Vladimir pulled me to his chest forcing me to watch the death of my child at the hands of his own.

Behind us, to the acknowledgement of no one, the sun rose and the day came. A warmth behind me was the first of my realization of it; then, the smell of burning flesh. I looked down to see Eric's body begin to curl. Flames began to lick at my skin and at first I thought that I too was going to die. In a way I hoped I did. The final death, death with my lover and child.

It wasn't until years later that I was actually able to finish the account of what had happened that day. It hit me one day like a sack of bricks while I was sitting at my vanity.

The flames that licked against my skin were not because I was burning, but because Vladimir had been burning and some of the flames had transferred. For some reason that I never truly understood, I had gripped Eric's partially burnt body and moved it out of the light. The shade would not protect him for long, but it would give me enough time to ensure that the Pythoness and her maker were dead. By the time I had returned to them both of them were completely on fire. Each vampire was screaming in pain and cursing my name. I saw the limp body of Erik lying on the ground, fire quickly consuming the body. Bloody tears trailed down my face and I knew that there was no hope.

I returned to Eric's body, lifting it over my shoulder and hurrying deeper into the woods. I never could recall how long I wandered like that, but I knew it wasn't for as long as it felt. Eventually I found a cave in which to seek shelter. I vaguely remember trying to revive Eric. I cut my wrist and held the cut to his mouth begging, praying that he would live. Minutes passed and not even a single muscle twitched. With bloodied eyes I buried his body in that cave. When night again fell I began to work my way back towards the rest of the world.

I wasn't sure what I would do, the future was more unclear to me then it had ever been to me ever before. A vast abyss of possibilities stretched before and as much as I longed for the light, I could only find darkness in my soul. I knew that sooner or later Eric, Erik, and I would die, but I never thought it would be like this. I could never imagine a life in which the two most important people in my world had been ripped away from me. As I headed back towards civilization I was aware that Pam would know something had gone severely wrong. That she would be the one to find me.

Several days later, Pam did find me. With one look at my torn clothes and blood stained body she knew what had happened. In that moment, she had slapped me good and hard across the face, leaving a bright red mark in its wake as well as a fractured bone. All I could do at the time was stare at her. Fresh tears spilled down my face, but I said nothing. She was not the only one who had lost something that day.

I returned to Bon Temps in utter silence. A plan began to form in my mind, one that at first I was unaware of. Slowly, but surely, it developed until I was ready to carry it out.

The Pythoness was right; the child would bring about a new age for the vampires, except she didn't know that the baby was just the catalyst.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:To the person who will give me crap about it, yes, this is technically the end of this story, but I left it open because I have an idea for a follow up. Plus, this particular story has lasted almost all school year. So this is it, the end. Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed, at some point there will more likely then not be a follow up story to this.<strong>


End file.
